Ready Or Not
by Hannah Melissa
Summary: Sally was suddenly carrying this tiny baby inside of her, a defenceless little being that needed a mother and father. And Jack was determined to be that dad, regardless of whether he was prepared for this giant leap into fatherhood or not.
1. More Than News

**A/N**: Thank you, kind person, for taking a chance on this! As you can tell, this'll be my fan-made telling on the arrival of Jack and Sally's first baby of their eventual four or five kids. Chapters will sometimes jump forward in time or stay where they left off then continue from the previous one, which I just wanted to clear up as to make sure nobody gets confused. But hopefully, it's easy enough to follow along with!

**Disclaimer**: Pregnancy themes are extra prevalent in this, so if that sort of thing makes you feel uncomfy, I suggest just skippin' over those parts. This whole story will contain more than just that kind of stuff though, I assure you!

* * *

Jack Skellington paced the ground level of Finklestein Manor. His head is in a whirl, having to hold it in his hands to not topple over.

The Pumpkin King could barely believe it. After so many long months of extensive anticipation, this was it. This was finally it.

Between his long strides, he often glances up the spiralling ramp to where Sally's old bedchambers are—exactly where his wife lay at this precise moment. On the verge of giving birth to their newest member of the Skellington family, the couple's very first child, the supposed heir to his own throne. And it didn't help his rising stress that she was experiencing intense pain the last he saw of her. Who knows how much it could've worsened for her by now…

He dragged his troubled attention to focus again on the ground and carry his arms behind his back. Treading over nuts and bolts mounded across the metallic foundation, an easy tripping hazard as his concentration wavers dramatically and worrisome thoughts ravage his conscience. Now's when time felt never-ending.

_Why can't I be up there? I'm at least half responsible for this child, aren't I?_ Jack sighs, continuing to bite the stitch marks lining his mouth. A habit he wasn't entirely sure where he picked up, but he hardly cared to ponder the measly insignificance right now.

This all seemed to just be happening so quickly when he tries, with difficulty, to pluck a distraction from thin air. He settles to recollect the events leading from where fate has brought them up to this fraught evening.

And maybe lightly, he smiled for the first time that night.

* * *

Many months prior, Jack sat in his personalized seat situated in their lounge room. The red chesterfield armchair with a towering back, more than appropriate to accommodate his enormous height—although it stretched taller than even himself when he stood straight upright. Meanwhile, Sally's chair was a large, plain white wicker chair of rotted rattan, rightly positioned opposite to his. About an appropriate arm's length apart. However, her's was presently unaccompanied. He was alone to engross the Skellington Manor with only a slumbering Zero at his feet to keep him some company, the dog absorbing the level warmth heating up the gothic room from the ignited fireplace. A sedative tool presently granting no allay to his master, though.

His beloved wife has been feeling ill all day, this especially prevalent during their demanding sessions of holiday planning with the Mayor and a fellow couple of the other officials. Come to think of it, she'd been feeling this way for a while, maybe over a week up 'till now. All of this unpleasure worrying her husband immensely, of course.

Eventually, after their royally obliged duties concluded for the day, Jack finally managed to persuade her into visiting Doctor Finklestein for a quick and much-needed check-up. And judging by the grandfather clock ticking nearby, Sally has been gone for almost an hour or so, maybe there really was something wrong with her… Jack had to force himself to stay put and not impetuously bolt to Finklestein's Laboratory when that trepidation became a plausible possibility.

His leg was bouncing, nerves almost vibrating, and dark eye sockets rarely blinking, as if he was stumped into a sporadic trance. But the moment that doorknob jiggled, Jack was instantly brought out of his daze and reclined off the red seat's cushioned back in burning expectancy. The discernible sound of the front door creaking open now making him lean forward farther. Watching the entrance to this lounge room like a starving vulture, anticipating for his wife to come through and make her awaited appearance.

Sure enough, her figure emerged underneath the arched doorway of the 'living' room. Crimson hair spread over her shoulders and hands clasped in front of her abdomen area. The squeaking of the door must have disturbed Zero enough to wake him, as the moment Sally presented herself, the ghost dog merrily flew to his mistress. Barking twice on the way before happily greeting her, circling her slender ankles once before bestowing a pleasant lick on her small blue hand. Making her lips turn up in a shining smile and release her hands, giving him an affectionate pat on the head to reciprocate the gesture.

Jack respectfully rose from his seated position, remarking at just how stunning she looked in the warm yellow beams of the burning fireplace, flickering intently with controlled sparks. It was almost as if she were glowing. A fierce wave of relief washed over him in seeing her in a neutral state of being, but he couldn't shake the sense that something was wrong. The skeleton noticed the slight twitching in her dainty fingers.

"Are you alright? What did the Doctor say?" Jack stepped across the floor's lengthy rug to meet her, wearing a comforting expression while extending his lanky arms to rub her upper sleeve and shoulder blades, in case she needed solace. Unable to mask his underlying concern.

Sally hesitated, opening her mouth for words to tumble out, only for silence. Internally having to force her voice to speak up before more seconds dragged on. "Oh, he said I've just caught some sort of bug. It should be gone pretty soon. I just need some rest," she explained, fiddling with her red painted nails and massaging her wrists.

Jack hadn't seemed to notice her uneasiness displayed by her hands this time around, however. Too engaged by her dreamy eyes concurrently, staring fondly down towards the only woman he will ever love. He sighed through his nasal bone, relaxed even at the mere sight of her ostensibly fine.

In the combined heat of the moment and intense gaze shared between the King and Queen, Jack bent down, his intentions clear towards his lovely spouse. Sally then leaned in herself, lips slightly agape as their faces came closer to meeting, ending the gap once left between them. Completely omitting the topic they had met upon as her body's posture went lax.

But one member of the household didn't quite get the memo, as Zero also brought his muzzle up to meet each of their noses, licking the two's faces wet with ghost slobber resembling a soggy goo, transparent and gross.

The couple repelled themselves backwards and out of scope from the pup's out-of-control tongue.

"Oh!" Sally squeaked. "Zero!" Jack merely laughed, wiping the wet dog slobber off with his shirt cuffs.

The two lovers simpered as Zero wagged his tail fervently, so over-the-pumpkin-moon glad to have made them happy! That's all he wanted to do and he couldn't possibly understand why sadder moments sometimes could outweigh these ones!

As they eventually calmed their giggle fits, Sally wiped away some moisture escaping the corners of her eyes before crouching down to the level Zero was hovering at. "Do you want to go on a walk, boy?"

Was she being serious in asking him that question? _Of course,_ he always wanted to go for a walk! Zero excitedly performed multiple circles in the air, backflipping to show his oh-so-obvious answer and drain a little more energy.

"A walk?" Jack asked, furrowing his brows. Stuck in the mindset she would likely want some dinner or, in the very least, want to head to bed after their long day of planning. This caught him heavily off-guard.

Her shoulders tensed as she stood back to her full height again to face him. "Y-Yes. I was just thinking… it's dark and quiet outside… and I think I might need some air… and…" Sally began nervously toying with her hair, curling a strand of the carmine yarn around her dominant index finger.

Jack thought the proposal was a tad sudden, but how could he say no to her? She was right. Halloween Town's true beauty did shine through during the nighttime and it would be noticeably quieter. Plus, he wasn't exceedingly tired or anything. Blinking once or twice before responding. "Um—I mean, I suppose so. Is there any special occasion?"

"Oh, no. I just thought it would be nice to, maybe, go to the Graveyard tonight? Only if you feel up to it, though."

"No, no! That sounds like a fantastic idea! It has been a while since we last took a walk, hasn't it? I apologize for that, work has been getting in the way far too often as of late and—"

She placed a seductive pointer figure to his lips. "It's alright, Jack," Sally said as she quirked that crooked smile of hers, bottom lip off centre and stitches turning upwards to where her ears would be. Somehow, when she smiled, he found her eyes even more gorgeous. "Though, it is getting a little late," she acknowledged the fact. "Can we… go now?"

"Of course! I'll just fetch my coat. I won't be a second!"

And with that, Jack sidestepped out to the household's entrance, unhooking his trademark black and white pinstriped suit jacket from a hook pinned on the wall. Slipping it on with ease before holding his arm out, bony elbow elevated upwards for his lady to take.

Sally stepped out of the lounge room not a second later with a riled up ghost dog at her side, panting with built up excitement. "Thank you, Jack," she uttered, tenderly taking the offer of holding his arm.

* * *

It was indeed a silent evening. Excluding the occasional howl of a distant werewolf, fearful shriek or quiet whisper of the wind. Almost resembling a that of a ghost town adhere in permanent days of halcyon. Sticking by the familiar pathway of the scenic route to their gravesite attraction, lit merely by dim lamp posts standing tall by twisted poles.

The only residents they crossed paths with was the Zombie Band, the musical trio of three main instrumentalists equipped with talent and street-smarts. Who which the couple kindly greeted by their various first names—James, John and Jimmy, otherwise known as the three 'J's by their closest of acquaintances. Swaying intertwined to the soft tune, a brand new piece the band proudly wrote not all too long ago now. Which promptly earned praise from their small audience, the humble king repaying each with a flicked coin for good measure.

The Skellington three arriving at the Graveyard's sinuous iron gates shortly after their affable interaction. The overgrowing black weeds and bushes sprouting up the fence, giving it an ancient facade.

Jack exhibited inside his coat pockets for a certain key to open the gate, fingertips skimming over his spare change for, in retrospect, a metal stick with melted intricacies cut on one end. His one and only skeleton key, to be exact—one which opened nearly every public padlock in the town. However, Zero lacked the patience for his boney master to find and fully unlock the entrance, seeping through the bars to advance inside first.

Finding his key, he grips the iron bars to push the entrance open wide enough for Sally to pass through. Standing to the side and holding it in place specifically for his wife to enter before him. "After you, my lady." Jack performed an over-exaggerated bow. Sally curtsying to play along before stepping in to meet a thick and misty fog blown across roughly the entirety of the area's expanse. Enveloping each tombstone in the smokelike mass, ideally eerie. And although this smog should shield them from any unexpected limelight from nocturnal residents, Jack closed the gate over on habit, making it appear at first glance that this place was locked for the coming nightfall.

Catching up to Sally, as not to visually lose sight of her amongst this dropped cloud, he sparked a conversation between the two of them. "So, how have the Doctor and Jewel been lately? Doing well, I hope," he queried her about the later part of her day. Mindfully watching Zero's bright nose disappear as the canine flew off to find his own amusement.

"They're doing well. The Doctor's cough has gotten a lot better. Now he's busied himself with working on some new inventions again to get back on track and all," she reported, delighted to do so. "Jewel's gotten much better at cooking too. I think she's been reading the book I lent to her. Oh, and Igor was happy to see me visit again," she answered happily.

"Why, that's marvellous! I'm glad to hear the Doctor's gotten well, Halloween surely wouldn't be the same without his help," Jack commented.

"It's only April, dear," Sally giggled. "Goodness, how much planning has the Mayor made you been doing lately?"

Her spouse chuckled. "You would know, it's just the usual," Jack turned down his skull to wink at her.

The rag doll shook her head, lightheartedly. "You should try to take a break this week. You deserve it. Halloween is months away now, afterall."

_"Dearest,_ you know the Mayor," he started to joke. "He would be positively _lost_ without me if I took another day off."

Sally merely smiled, placid to muse. "I guess that's true…"

For the remainder of their pleasant outing, the lovers held hands and talked about various different topics. Jack caught up on how Sally's sewing shop had been doing as of late before she lends an ear in listening to a rant about his abundance of kingly duties. As they slowly saunter to their special spot atop of the famed Spiral Hill, a beloved landmark of the town, as well as holding a special place eternally the couple's memories. Sitting themselves aloft the large eminence then continuing to converse some more.

However, Sally was densely distracted for a majority of the time as the pumpkin sun sank beneath the horizon. Her brain was crowded, racked to the brim like thunderclouds covering a previously blue sky, though in this case, the gray clouds being her anxieties.

The Queen probably browsed over each and every conceivable way she could tell him the news. Reciting each method she could potentially ease into the topic at hand before rehearsing exactly how she was going to spill the poison beans. Structuring her chosen sentences to perfection and mulling over each of her anxieties over and over, and over again… She could barely even make sense of her flooding emotions. Neither was she sad, angry or… feeling overly felicitous. Although, excited to a degree and incredibly nervous, overall. She'd only ever dreamed of marrying and later starting a family with _the_ Jack Skellington. To… be a mother—the thought was so nerve-wracking and both thrilling at the same time. The fact of it making her heart flutter when the Doctor first told her not a single hour or more ago.

"Jack," her tone shifted to a much more serious one, "I love you…so much." She wanted to tell him tonight, but the subject was so hard to foster.

He smiled slightly. "And I love you too, my dearest friend, more than anything. Is something the matter?"

"Jack, there's, um, something I have t-to…tell you," Sally started off very nervously, her voice sounding shaky.

Her husband instantly noticed this switch in spirit, and was all ears, gazing deeply into her eyes. "What is it?"

Sally's breathing silently became uneven, squeezing her hands tightly and chewing her bottom lip, avoiding any eye contact. Why was she so anxiously worked up? She knew Jack would never bail or cut ties with their marriage, but her heart's pace still raised to a much faster one.

"Sally, you can tell me," he prompted gently, lowering his head more down to her level. Generally worried now.

She mustered up her words, though they came out in almost a dead whisper. Taking in a breath before saying the phrase…

"Jack, we're going to have a baby."

Sally could only watch as the news slowly sank into him, metaphorically rattling his bones. It took a moment to properly process her words, but, after that, Jack's eye sockets stretched as wide as… as wide as… as pumpkins! His jaw opening in pure astonishment.

They were having a _baby?_

_What? We're going to be parents? How?_ …Okay, he had a rough idea in that arena, but still! _When did it…? How long ago, and when until…?_

"W—What?" Jack unknowingly backed away, mouth fully agape. "H-How? When did it…? I—I c-can't… be a father?"

During his realisation hysterics, Jack had accidentally backed away a little too far, reaching the edge of the Spiral Hill and about to topple over the side.

"Jack!" Sally shrieked. Waiting for the sound of squashed pumpkins to be heard as he lands on the growing patch of the orange crop below.

But thank the Halloween gods, Jack had luckily caught himself before that mishap could befall. Having shifted his weight back in the right spot just in the nick of time before he undoubtedly would've flattened a good amount of the harvest. Although he wasn't exactly heavy in any sense, the height of the fall probably would've allowed him to crush a handful. The only hope the pumpkins would have had was if Jack's reflexes were fast enough to grab the curling spiral giving the hill its name and either lift himself or hold on if the hill unravelled at the new sensation gripping its thinnest part.

She exhaled with relief and placed a hand over the stitches crossing her chest. "Are you alright?" Sally's shy tranquillity returning.

Jack couldn't muster up the ability to speak, but if he had, his words would have been spluttered. It was as if Sally had cast a witch's mastering spell or curse upon him.

"Please say something," she quaked through a meek whisper.

Jack heaved a breath, slowly rising up to stand. Extending a skeletal hand to help her up which she coyly accepted. He then clutched her small hands in his large ones tightly—but was also gentle in the contact—gazing deeply into her large eyes. "You're pregnant? We're having a baby?"

Sally nodded subserviently. Heart beating and her head in an oblique position, almost vacantly acting submissive towards him.

Jack directly brought her into an embrace, a stunned Sally taking a moment before she wrapped her arms around his body in return. Contagious smiles forming on both of their faces. Sally had to clench her teeth to hold back tears of joy threatening to fall. Especially when Jack repeatedly rejoiced continuous "I love you"s, speaking so joyously into her soft hair. Any anxieties she previously had seemingly erased from her mind instantaneously. Forgetting the world around them and sinking into the two way cuddle.

The feeling of her chest pressed against his own and comprehension of her extraordinary news gave Jack a feeling of warmth he'd never experienced before.

Jack Skellington, the orphaned child of the pumpkin patch who's only friend or family was his ghost dog…was going to be a father. The notorious but isolated Pumpkin King of Halloween itself was going to have a little one of his own. Jack Skellington was going to become a dad and have a family to call his very own. The realisation was frightening yet made him the happiest man alive. He'd disregarded the possibility of ever having a child decades ago. Believing he was destined to stay alone forever. That was, until he met, courted and married Sally Finklestein. Jack's mind had thought of them being parents together at times, but never considered it seriously…

_I'm going to be a dad,_ he ruminates again and again in his head.

Sally quietly sighed with contentment, relaxing in her husband's arms before she was suddenly brought out of the placid moment when he pulled back. Him leaving her touch to stand in front of her, candid. Another worried expression plastered across his white skull, making the rag doll apprehensive all over again.

"I won't—you know—hurt the baby in any way while hugging you…would I?" Jack had to admit, now that he said the thought out loud, his concern sounded rather stupid. But he still wanted to make extra certain!

His wife giggled a little, shaking her head to answer. Motioning him to sit down on the hill's surface once more alongside her. When he sat comfortably enough, she unknowingly began fiddling with her fingers moreover. "So, you're not mad or anything?" Sally hesitantly inquired, some hair falling forward over her shoulders. Using 'mad' as having the lack thereof a better word.

Jack took the lead, cupping her face and leaning in close. "Does this answer your question?" He spoke suavely before connecting with her lush lips, passionately kissing his beloved. Grinning into it when she kissed back. Her cheeks heating into a noticeable and purplish blush.

And when they ultimately broke apart, they continued to snuggle up against one another. No further words were required then, all that they needed was each other and the view, courtesy of the serene graveyard.

Simply resting taciturnly beside her husband, shoulder to shoulder in reclining positions on the ground. Often beholding their eyes up towards the clear sky, watching the never-ending expanse above transform into a ghoulishly dark night. Spotting their favourite constellations emerge the more the yellow moon proceeded to rise. Little shivers tingling down her porcelain spine as the temperature fell fractions by a fraction.

…At least, that's how Sally felt. If she weren't laying against him, Jack would've slapped himself hard in order to make absolutely certain this wasn't just another pleasant nightmare lost from reality.

"I didn't think it was possible…" Sally soon muttered, only just loud enough for him to hear.

Still relaxing on his back, he turned his head to admire her, something he's become addicted to doing for many years now.

Quite truthfully, Jack hadn't judged it possible either—for them to ever reproduce. They were dead, decaying monsters. Undead beings surrounded by everything and anything but to do with something as mortal as creating so-called life. Only a certain category here were capable of doing it. Including werewolves, vampires, some corpses and other species with the 'typical' functioning parts that had lasted in this rotting form of a world. Although, the alleged rules were pretty different in contrast to the humans' way of doing things—in some areas, at least. Especially considering the fact anyone born to a reproducing creature was birthed as undead from the very beginning of their existence, never considered alive, to begin with.

"I didn't know for certain it was either," he answered truthfully, waiting a few moments after her comment.

"I asked Doctor Finklestein how it was possible, actually," Sally alluded to, the low section of her forehead where her eyebrows would be, knitted. Thinking over her creator's explanation carefully.

Jack perked up a little. "How so, exactly?"

Sally's face flushed. Her dull blue complexion making the heat ascending across her cheeks establish her blush deeply. "Well…" she began. "He explained it was possible for us to conceive since I was—uh—built r-realistically to replicate the sort of… requirements," she turned to face him, smiling awkwardly. Knowing full well he knew what she meant. "And you're a bone-man, obviously, since you have some 'things' normal skeletons don't have…"

"Oh, of course, yes," Jack responded, laughing that off in a clumsy manner.

Unconsciously, the King and Queen touched foreheads then, while resting there. Remaining like this for a while, a minimum of five minutes at the least. But, Jack had one last burning question imparticular he desperately wanted to ask.

He eventually perched his head onto his knuckles, arm bent on the ground to sit his skull up. "Do you know when can we expect this little one?"

"The Doctor estimated it to be sometime in December," she answered. "We'll have a Christmas baby, Jack," Sally beamed.

Jack grinned equally as wide. "That's perfect." A sense of pride washing over him then, mixed with bursting elation.

* * *

That night, the realisation settled in even further.

Under the covers, he felt warmer than usual. Staring blankly up at the ceiling in deep thought, recounting everything that happened a mere hour or two ago.

His first reaction to Sally breaking the news was absolute shock followed by pure euphoria at her few special words. But, as the night dragged on, Jack couldn't find himself a strong enough will to fall into a peaceful slumber. Simply unable to shake the newfound concerns swarming every which corner of his already blurred mind.

He had zero clues on how to be a good father…

Yet, there was one thing he did know. Sally was carrying their precious baby inside of her, a defenceless little boy or girl who needed a mother and father to love them beyond all their adulting worth. Parents to raise and cherish them, to make sacrifices and achieve whatever it takes to make them happy. And he was going to be that daddy, heedless as to whether he was ready for this sudden giant leap into parenthood or even knew where to begin.

Jack was going to take care of Sally and this child with every fibre of his being.


	2. Fast Hours, Slow Burn

Needless to say, Jack's first twenty-four hours functioning moderately throughout the day whilst knowing the momentous news was… quite the entanglement.

A baby conceived from their undying love, it's such a staggering phenomenon and an extremely arduous topic to elude against and, not to mention, internally draining to keep on a strict need-to-know basis. Mentally depleting in not to suddenly blurt out when you're conversing with individuals you know, especially. Since, subsequently, the expecting couple decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until they were ready for announcing the forthcoming arrival of a prince or princess to the entire town. Neither definite in the slightly on how to, perchance, break the news as well as additionally uneasy about what everyone's reactions could potentially result to—even if the possibility of the citizen's disapproval was low, he still wanted to take anything of the sort into account.

The lone creature he and Sally agreed telling at this early stage, was solely Zero. Although, the ghost dog didn't appear to understand the meaning of their words yet, even after multiple lectures and drawing out certain words like 'baby' with an overly pronounced 'a' in it. _Ah well, _they figured the canine would discover for himself soon enough. Hopefully, shortly rather than later—instantaneously bringing an infant home would be quite the shock.

So, aside from his longtime ghostly companion, Doctor Finklestein and Jewel knew about the other pair's life-changing news—as did Igor, possibly. Who altogether sincerely pledged not to utter a word of it to a single soul. Willingly promising to abide by Sally and her husband's wishes, respectively.

Then match _all of those_ confidential troubles while repressing the strong, preservative urge to accompany your darling wife who is presently tending to her sewing shop and it's frequent customers. Surely he could pose as some sort of assistant to the local seamstress, now couldn't he? Jack was proud of the sewing skills and tailor slang he'd picked up with her influence during the course of their healthy relationship. It couldn't be _that_ difficult to fit into the setting, surely…

With a groan, that aspirant man in question reached the end of the document in his grasp before aggregate concentration kicked into fruition to realise he hadn't comprehended one sentence of the darned paperwork. What was so wrong with him this morning? …Okay, he did have a ton of things on his mind to push the blame aside, primarily involving his oncoming parenthood, for a main example. But his straying attention in a work setting inherently made him extra skittish.

_Knock, knock, _two raps thumped from the opposing side of the entrance to his Town Hall office. His acuteness snapping to the door.

"_Excuse me, sir?"_

The King sat upright in his tall desk chair, promptly answering to indicate his presence. "Oh, yes!" Jack hastily straightened his bat-bow-tie. "Please do come in!"

The visitor obeyed, opening the door to reveal themselves to be the Melting Man. Dressed formally, as per usual, in his sharp white suit and patent yellow undershirt, along with his incomparable bodily features—bulging eyes and full melting self, above anything else! The tip of his nose sometimes dripping in cycles before his cells replicate more mushy particles to protect whatever lies underneath the goop forming his underlying frame, meaning a thick hanky on him at all times of the day was only sensible.

"Thank you for our appointment, sir," he said in a garbled speech. The monster's words were blubbering and slurred, overly emphasizing his 'r's almost in a robotic way.

_That's right, it's half past ten!_ Jack's memory evoked, giving a quick nod to cover up his forgetful demeanour. "Of course!" The King's voice unusually higher and more jovial than normal in an unknowing effort to mask inherent anxiety. "What seems to be the trouble?" He motioned for the resident to take a seat on the other side of his large wooden desk just across from him. The chair he endowed to guests mossy green in colour with adequate padding.

"Well…" the Melting Man glanced away, wringing his hands together. This action making his fingers queerly melt into each other. "I was up late last night—"

_You didn't overhear Sally and I in the Graveyard, did you? _Questioned Jack internally of himself. Fastly developing a lie or negotiated pact, hence the word didn't spread out any further than he.

The guest took another breath. "—I was working on resizing the drawings you did for the posters and, well, I fell asleep…"

The skeleton furrowed his brows together, not fully understanding.

"…I accidentally leaked over the paper…" he hesitantly retrieved a piece of crumpled sketch paper from a coat pocket, laying it out on Jack's table for him to view. Showing one of the sundry designs the Pumpkin King had done with the purpose of hanging them around the town. The pictures investing much-needed Halloween spirit back into the citizens, as the Mayor quoted.

Touching a skeletal finger to his indented mouth, Jack leaned in for close-up inspection. The wet substance made the page excessively dilute and flimsy, the mixed brown and pink goo also having added undesirable marks and permanent spots across the sketch. If Jack hadn't personally drawn out the design himself, he surely wouldn't have been able to tell the picture used to resemble two simple bats in flight. The skeleton-man didn't want to admit it to the regretful resident, but this page was completely scrapped and soaked too wet to be of any use anymore.

"I see…" Jack muttered, desperately trying to devise a solution to this extra rare problem. He wouldn't be surprised if dealing with an occurrence like this hadn't been covered anyhow during all his careering years of reigning.

The Melting Man oozed a surplus more gunk than usual as if he were nervously sweating in his own unique manner.

Jack gasped, pushing his chair free and opened a filing cabinet while his lone company watched ardently. The man's boney fingers flickered so quickly through the papers in the drawer, one could easily discern he knew the various sections off by heart. Then, when the Pumpkin King found precisely what he was searching for. This made clear through a celebratory cackle. "Aha!"

Jack's sitting subject silently eyed his liege, watching as the famed scarer sat back down. His long arm sliding a sheet over to the Melting Man. "This is the same design, only from last year. I'm sure there's not too much of a difference."

The individual glanced over it, eagerly in fact. The image sketched looked as though it was an exact replica of the other paper he partially disintegrated. Jack must have liked drawing bats from this same angle enough to draw it almost twice! It was so much similar that, in truth, the only difference was the date written by the top of the page! "Thank you, sir! This is perfect!"

Jack kindly smiled as the Melting Man scrunched up the old, ruined paper and stuffed it back into his pocket before ever-so-carefully folding the older, though practical copy, into another pocket. Stretching his arm out to shake the king's hand Jack obliged to, standing from his chair to jovially shake the resident's slimy palm. However, when they tried to let go of each other's grasp, the monster's goo stubbornly stuck to Jack's phalanges. Taking a good tug on the skeleton's behalf to set his thin fingers free.

* * *

A little later on, after the Melting Man showed himself out—an added spring in his gait—a second visitant entered his humble office. This next to follow denizen with a slated appointment being Wanda, or more commonly known as the Undersea Gal.

"Hello, Jack," she purled, snaking inside before shutting the wooden door in idleness effort. Her attention already swiped up by him.

"Wanda," he greeted her, benign. "Please, have a seat."

The creature continued to slither inside, leaving a faint line of water in her wake—attempts to dry off for the appointment not going according to her plan, though she hadn't the reason to notice presently. "Thank you for seeing me, Jack," she spoke, yellow eyes half-lidded.

He could have sworn she has a mate but kept that verity on a down-low, not wishing to offend her in any way. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad we arranged this time," he grinned somewhat warmly. "So, what seems to be the matter?"

"Oh, there's not much trouble. You see, I just had my eggs and was hoping I could take some sort of maternity leave. Six months would do."

"In that case, congratulations! I don't see any reason why you couldn't take a break for, say, until August or September if you need? Please though, do take as much time as you need," he gladly granted her permission.

She grinned that almost too familiar guileful looking smile of hers before graciously thanking him.

"You're quite welcome," he responded. "And might I say a big congratulations to you again. You'll make a wonderful mother," the bone-man politely complimented.

Wanda giggled that deep voice of hers. "If anything, I should be wishing _you,_ congratulations, Jack."

He froze in place, face dropping. "E-Excuse me?"

"For your new record!" Wanda answered, suddenly reminding him. "You positively made my scales crawl with fear," she almost flirted, rubbing her arms for further emphasize.

"Oh—that!" Jack gulped, chuckling to hide it. A new record, _of course. What was for again?_ "Thank you, Wanda. But it was nothing, really."

"Don't be silly, you've outdone yourself already and it's not even Halloween yet," the Undersea Gal praised, unconsciously batting her frilly eyelashes and making the purple eyeshadow pattered across the several rings surrounding her eyes that more noticeable.

"You're very kind," he replied, his smile more along the lines of clenched teeth.

* * *

As time sneakily slipped by, Jack met with many other of his fellow citizens. Cordial in manner while listening to them chatter away about minuscule problems, in the big picture, and help deal with them forthwith, aiding wherever he could.

This was definitely one of his favourite parts of leading this holiday as their King, one of the most rewarding components he agreed as well. And peering down towards his watch, he was surprised to find the pretty good time he was making! Only one more appointment to go and it's only twelve o'clock. Not bad, if he did say so himself.

The last citizen, according to the handwritten list, was the good Gatekeeper. An anthropomorphic raven or crow of sorts, wearing his usual trench coat along with his bowler hat and mucky gloves. "Apologies, your highness, for my late arrival," he said while entering, taking his round hat off to show respect. "Before leaving I had to find somebody to mind the gate."

"No, no—not at all. I understand that," Jack promptly reassured. "Please, do take a seat," he nodded, gesturing to the chair sat before his desk front.

"Thank 'yer, sir," he placed his hat back upon his feathered head, tipping it to Jack as he seated. "I have the forms of monsters who are hoping to move into town next year."

"Ah, that's right. Those people will also be having a visiting tour during the October season, correct?"

"Yes, sir," the bird-like being nodded his slick black beak, "just needs your signature here," he pointed a feathered finger to a blank box near the bottom. "It says 'ere we'll be expecting a pumpkin spotted were-jaguar, a rougarou from Louisiana swamp grounds, a vampiress comin' in from Transylvania, a common breed of were-cat _and…_ a number o' others."

Jack nodded his skull. "That's fantastic! We're well overdue for some new faces and scares in this town."

The King then got down to the customary business of signing the sheet in permanent ink and sending the Town's Gatekeeper on his way once again. Whelp, that was every appointment done and dusted! He slapped his hands together in delight, walking over to his filing cabinet for the hundredth time that day, slipping in the signed paper within a special section he kept to pass on to the Mayor. Then, gazing down at his watch once more. Only a bit past twelve, this has got to be a new record set. "I've got time," he murmured under his breath. Leaving his office for some much-needed free time, forethought to stop off at—

"_Jack?! Where are you going?"_

Jack froze midstep, grimacing—he forgot to count the Mayor as a potential obstacle.

"I'll be back shortly," Jack assured.

"Where are you going?"

"Just on a quick break, Mayor."

"Why?"

"For lunch."

"Oh, right," the Mayor sat back, wringing his stubby hands. But just as Jack was nearing the exit, the politician's conscious cleared momentarily. _Wait a moment._ Jack never took alleged 'lunch breaks' that he knew of, his higher cohort was a bleamin' skeleton-man! Nothing but a foundation of bones! "Wait, Jack!" Mayor boomed, head twisting around to his palest half. "You never take lunch breaks!"

Jack opened his mouth to declare adversary, pointing a finger to retaliate before realising he was indeed correct in that statement. Gawkily standing there in strained silence for a good few seconds before ruling a credible motive for going out. "Well, I was just… feeling hungry today. Sally's cooking has given me back my appetite after these recent years, I suppose." Jack faked a contorted grin, quickly slipping outside as the stout politician was left to contemplate. The monarch leaving behind nothing but floating dust and tremoring cobwebs from the door's hard slam.

That was certainly not his most intellectual lie to avoid planning. Still, he avoided the one-on-one confrontation well enough to escape for the time being, that was partially considered a win in his books. Plus, was escaping for a little bit considered such a crime?

Leaning against the shut door, Jack broadened his chest with a relieved sigh. It was then just after he lifted his head up to scan his open surroundings, did he notice how crowded the Town Square was. Completely overridden with tons of monstrous citizens going about their days… until they spotted their King, that is.

A thrilled shriek pierced the air, that familiar alarm acting as the first denominator pointing to him being caught red-handed out and about. Almost automatically, Jack beamed a fake Skellington grin as many female residents spontaneously rushed over, stretching their arms out towards his slender figure. Other denizens soon following suit, meeting him at the bottom of the Town Hall's stone steps once he reluctantly travelled to the bottom. Exchanging polite handshakes with anybody who reached out and muttering an abundance of greetings such as "how do you do" and "terrible evening"s, just to name a few. His lady fans apparently forgetting he was a married man, the golden wedding band wrapped around his skeletal finger apparently not having made that as clear as a ghost in daylight by now.

Hence, after much-elongated patience on Jack's part, and continuous effort to lose the large party surrounding his lean form from every which coming way, the group eventually died down. Reentering whatever business they were caught among previous to the Pumpkin King's exhilarating appearance, entering their awaiting business with a newfound surge of energy.

Snapping at the chance, Jack was quick to return to his set goal in mind for this apparent lunch break. Making his way down the winding streets and taking twisting alleyways cutting through sections as reliable shortcuts. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and slowing his pace when no soul was in sight anymore.

The Town Library is awaiting him. His striving drive for knowledge on his fated parenthood guiding him.

* * *

**A/N**: I feel like this chapter was actually a little slow, but I hope you still enjoyed it! :D


	3. Research Commence

As Jack tailed an imaginary map, he unknowingly let his mind wander among almost forgotten crevices of his brain.

By chance remembering when he was but a young boy himself—an abnormally short-legged, high-pitched boy of tig-like bones. Consequently, this unusual train of thought naturally led to the topic of his own father. If only the man were still here to guide his only son, the lone child of the farmers, on this dizzying parenthood journey. Jack's having unexpectedly starting from the brink of last night's stroll …Yes, his own father was a flawed and sometimes dense man in forcing upon him a profession in the pumpkin patch weighing on ancestral importance, but he was still a dad. _His_ dad.

The present Jack felt disrespectful in criticizing his old man's fathering techniques, but he felt any help he could receive would be sustainable for his situation.

Sighing, he forcefully shoved those lamentations away for another time, regardless. Since it wasn't too long later by purpose distraction of these unalterable regrets, after a mere right bend and two lefts, did Jack reach his sought out destination. Stopping in his tracks to directly admire the place for but a spared moment of the fastly passing time of the King.

The Town Library.

The structure was thoughtfully layered tall with slick black and grey bricks, along with a hanging sign reading, well, _library._ The cursive written word painted in a basil green as well as the elegant curtains inside to match each other, handsomely.

With the bookworm inside him tingling, Jack set into anew motion. Not bothering to double check both ways whilst crossing the road as traffic was a rarity among these back streets, before making it to the glorious entranceway of the athenaeum. Pushing the heavy doors inwards to meet a glorious entourage of books, every single page turner shelved correctly on the towering bookcases lined side by side to create rows upon rows of thin aisles. It's felt like a full century has mysteriously passed him by since last visiting this literature haven. Swept up all too often in regal duties nowadays, as well as multiple other things filling his already overloaded schedule.

"Dreadful evening," greeted an eccentric voice. "Welcome to—"

The librarian cut himself short though when he saw precisely who entered, a small gasp escaping him. Jack turned to the voice, sockets meeting Mr. Hyde who stood behind a table posing as both a counter and desk. The man's eyelids having flown back and finger curled.

"Why, Jack! Welcome! Might I be of any assistance?"

"Greetings, Mr. Hyde," he gave a hearty nod. "Assistance? Well…" Jack touched a skeletal finger to his engraved lips, mind wandering deep in the thought of how to ask where exactly the childcare books are located without raising any unwanted suspicions… Although there was a possibility he could pinpoint their whereabouts alone, but, gazing to the never-ending rows, that may be a stretch to take. Who knows how long flicking through those millions upon millions of pages would take, let alone having to climb the ladders if needed and considering this was only a short lunch break… Jack's smile faltered on one side in remembering that strict curfew.

"I was simply wondering if there would happen to be a section for, uh, raising and caring for offspring… perhaps?" He attempted to query in a conspicuous and casual manner.

Mr. Hyde scratched his round chin, mulling over this unexpected request. Jack then straightened with surprise when the first of Hyde's 'mini-me's popped up, lifting the original's curvy tophat—the headwear almost high enough to give the Mayor's one a run for its money.

"Childcare books?!" The miniature individual screeched—for the lack of a better noisy-sounding term.

The skeleton clasped his hands together, answering the hat hermit's suspicion. "I'm asking as to do a favour for a friend," Jack adversely mislead, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

On next cue, the third of the Hydes sprung up from number two's hat. Not saying a word and just continued to eye the king, leery with equally bulging eyes he shared with the others.

"Oh!" Mr. Hyde was then abruptly brought out of his contemplations. "Apologies about them, sir," he shied, extending his arms above his head to grab the base of the smallest one's hat, squishing the two jump-scare prone doubles down again before scurrying around the desk and motioning Jack to accompany him from behind giddy skipping. "Follow me."

He pursued, keenly in tow as they twisted and turned through the maze of this glorious book menagerie. Jack felt the corners were so random and aimless, hence glad he requested assistance in the end.

"Ah, here it is!" Mr. Hyde exclaimed. "I think this section will have exactly what you're looking for! Have a look through these and borrow as many as you like, Jack. I'll be back at my desk!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hyde," he said humbly.

Once Hyde departed, Jack flicked through the recommended books. Ardent in the search for ones containing relevant information for his current and upcoming situation. And, as a result, taking an oh-so-generous amount. Creating a tall, towering pile he struggled to hold upright in his arms to carry his finds to the front desk to officially borrow them.

Mr. Hyde turned around to the sound of Jack plopping the stack on the table with an alarming _thud,_ gaping as he viewed it the miniature tower just inches from touching his flat nose. "This is quite the favour you're doing," he remarked.

Jack nervously chuckled before the librarian got down to work, aimlessly configuring with the titles to record them on his marking booklet. This took a lot longer than it should have, obviously thanks to the numerous volumes having to be stamped.

The King awkwardly stood back, staying patient. Mindlessly fidgeting with his jacket as he gazed out of the building's windows. The skeleton's socket's widening. _Wait… how am I to get through town with all of this?_ His load would most definitely cause a peaked interest in the populated streets, not to mention they seemed to _already_ be attracted to his presence to an extremity, lauding at his mere sight. He contemplates his obstacle, _this'll surely be a challenge… _

"And, there!" Mr. Hyde stamped the last book's front page, scooting the pile over to Jack.

"Thank you," Jack gave another nod, sliding the stack into his arms again. "Oh, and you wouldn't have a blanket or something of the sort I could use to cover all of this, would you?"

Mr. Hyde stared at his monarch for a moment, never having been asked that sort of question before. Putting a finger to his lips, the monster turned away into a sheltered off room behind the counter, in search for a big enough stretch of material lendable.

Jack waits patiently yet again before the librarian returns. "Here we are! I can throw this over the books if you'd like," he said before promptly doing so.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hyde," Jack thanked, sincerity in his tone. "I suppose I'll see you around town then."

"Indeed," the green being replied, grinning ear-to-ear.

Just as Jack made it to the exit he spun his head back around. "Also, is it alright if I hang onto these books for a while?"

"Of course!" Hyde sang out. "Anything for you, Jack! Those books haven't even been borrowed before now, from my knowledge, so they're in perfect condition. I'm glad somebody will be getting good use out of them!"

* * *

Jack decided to walk the scenic route as a roundabout avenue, the all but abandoned road circling the town and conveniently passing by his towering mansion. It'd make quite the tour for newcomers, with his home-sweet-home as the main attraction. All he hoped to manage forthwith is getting home without being so much as seen. Then he'd safely qualify that as an unbridled success.

Things were turning out for the best in his small voyage so far, as things went according to his hopeful plan until the last thing he wished to occur appeared to outright happen.

"_Mr. Pumpkin King?"_

Hearing his declared title expressed from ostensibly out of nowhere, the skeleton skidded to a startled arrest, noisily regaining his footing on the slippery cobblestone path beneath his recently shined shoes. After clumsily recovering his balance, he stuck his head out from behind the tall stack crudely to optically address the voice's origin.

"Jack Skellington, I didn't expect to bump into you around here and so far out of town too," the feminine voice spoke again, frivolous.

He could recognise that distinct parlance anywhere. The lady in question was Jewel Finklestein, the Doctor and Mad Scientist's greatest creation—in his eyes, at least—and precious wife. Technically speaking, she was also Jack's mother or sister-in-law, depending on the way one chose to look at the matter of his muddled lineage. However, Jack preferences the mother-in-law term over the latter, obvious reasons as to why.

"Jewel," he greeted, only slimly managing the pile with his weighing concentration parted two separate ways at once. "It's a pleasure to-" he swiftly ducked to the side by a sway of the hips in his effort of keeping the books balanced before completing his sentence, "t-to see you again."

"Hello," she gave a small smile followed by a cordial nod. Of course, though, it wasn't a second longer until she eyed the large package braced in Jack's arms, studying the hidden thing's frame for a subtle clue in what might be lurking underneath. "What's under there?" Jewel lightly tapped the blanket covered secret, releasing one hand from carrying her lavender dyed purse during the shortened action.

"Oh—? It's just…um," he awkwardly stammered before soon exhaling through his nasal bone, not having a proper lie tucked away under his sleeve to shield his almost embarrassing and freshly borrowed collection. But, surely he could tell Jewel? She knew about Sally's new 'condition' anyway. Hence, he inhaled to speak. "Just some, eh… parenting books," he gave a crooked smile around the corner of the stack, voice lowered a pitch in case another soul was in earshot.

"Awe!" Jewel clutched two gloved hands to her pronounced chest, tilting her beak downwards in a coo. The hybrid, duck-like woman had been absolutely bursting inside to congratulate his majesty! However, pledged her excitement to remain tight-lipped provided the event Sally had not yet communicated the news to him, intent to allow her possible time to. But to catch him during a priceless moment like this was more than consequential! She was fairly right to assume he knew the magnificent news as of now. "You're going to make such a marvellous fath—!"

"Wait, wait!" Jack peeped, making a gentle _shush_ sound through jagged teeth. "We haven't told anyone yet, remember? I apologize, me and Sally are just keeping it on a 'need-to-know' basis for the time being," he admonishes the usually sharp memory she's known for.

Jewel slapped a hand to her lipstick smothered mouth—thankfully, her fluorescent pink makeup and powder blush had previously dried in her cracked flesh before the unforeseen reaction. "Forgive me, Mr. Pumpkin King," she besought, shoulders tensing inward to make herself appear somewhat smaller in front of the svelte monarch. "I should have presumed that would be the case." Mentally, she chastised her etiquette to personally discipline herself, and particularly before the very ruler of all people! Her posture fumbling slightly, with her hands and light purple coloured purse veiling her face to help hide the feeling of ignominy devouring her being.

"No, no!" Jack spluttered, genuflecting into bent knees to very carefully place the stack down on the ground. This relieving his boney arms from the pressure building in his joints from standing in one place to hold the heavy load. "It's completely fine! I don't believe anybody else is around here, anyway. Really, it's fine," Jack placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the area covered over by her richly white faux fur. The coat was extremely well kept and still fluffed up after many a year of use. Jack may have held his hand there a little too long to admire that feature, anything soft was an oddity in Halloween Town, afterall.

Jewel finally relaxed, her smile yield again. "Your baby will be very lucky to have a father like you."

The expecting man blanched in reaction to her innocent compliment, lifting his arm to rub the back of his slim neck, almost shyly. "Thank you, Jewel… I appreciate that."

"You're welcome," she smiled kindly in return. Subsequently becoming distracted by the stack resting straight up on the cobblestone path and its flailing blanket, the stained material flapping gently in the breeze like the ends of her pale green dress. "Would you care for some assistance in taking these to your manor?" Jewel asked, logical as always when noticing a pick up in the wind. This breezy weather brought to her direct attention from a heavy gust perpetrating her fuzzy nape, having to pat the fashioniser back down to her chest.

Jack blinked, having been transported back into the current state of reality. "Oh!" Glancing back over the hidden book collection. "No, I wouldn't want to trouble you. I can handle them by myself," he poised. "You were just on your way into town, weren't you?"

"It's alright. I really do insist. I do have enough time on my hands as it is. I can take half and you can handle the other."

Jack knew he didn't have much of a choice considering her pressuring generosity, but was grateful for her help, nonetheless. Some assistance in carrying the hefty pile may be beneficial. Although, Jack still insisted to take more than half of the load before beginning to make the journey down to his mansion.

"You know, I'm almost certain my husband has some parenting books on his shelf at home… I'm not entirely sure why he has them, however—but I think you would need them more than he does."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you again, Jewel. I'll have to drop by sometime."

"Of course," she bowed her head a bit. "I believe one is called 'Fatherhood 101' or something of the sort. It should be verily informative."

The two were relatively silent afterwards, apart from the occasional comment or two and friendly dialogue shared here and there. It had him thinking about something, actually. He and Jewel hadn't exactly had many instances where they met up without either Sally or Dr. Finklestein accompanying them. Not that he didn't enjoy her intelligent company! He guessed that's merely how things worked out sometimes.

"Um, Jewel, if you don't mind me asking…" Jack started out, tentative, "has Sally mentioned anything to you, along the lines of…uh, wanting…you know?" Jack gritted his teeth. "—A baby?"

"Children? Oh, yes. Sally has spoken to me about wanting some of her own before, approximately several months ago up until now."

"She has…?" Jack found himself virtually speechless.

"Yes. But she had been rather afraid to ask you… Although, I told her there's nothing to worry about and it appears I was correct in my assumption!" Jewel beamed. "In fact, you're already preparing!"

Jack turned his eye sockets back to the road ahead. Pondering over this newfound information.

…_Sally has wanted children?_

* * *

**A/N**: Eh, not too proud with this one, excluding the part introducing Jewel. Still, thank you a bunch for reading! And don't worry, there'll be some Jack and Sally fluff _very_ soon!


	4. Further Understandings

"_Well then! _That day went by quickly, don't you think so, Jack?"

"I couldn't agree more, Mayor," he confirmed, granting the stout politician the recognition he frequently asked of his renowned Pumpkin King, that speaking in a subliminal sense.

Jack performed a singular clap to carry out clasping his hands together. Rubbing his rough palms together, acting extra antsy to return home. Not only was the repetitive whim resulting from a long-winded day of full-on work but, if he made a fast beeline, he might govern a scant chance of beating Sally back to their manor. Although be it a very slim one at that, there was still a middling gamble!

All because, as he'd knuckled down to proceed on with his important duties again—after his short 'lunch break' trip—a nagging uneasiness troubled him throughout the second half of the day's stretch.

_Why did I leave the books so close to the front door? _

If Sally more than likely acknowledged the tall stack underneath the unfamiliar sheet, what would she come to think? Surely she would slowly believe her husband was bonkers for his inflated overreaction and Jack, quite frankly, could not blame her one bit if it proved that way. _Heavens,_ he really had to calm down about this whole pregnancy thing, it was something that just happened to befall onto them… But the verdict still remains—why had his overt effort in hiding the books been so puny?

"Farewell, Jack! See you again tomorrow then!" The Mayor bid him a hearty goodbye, unmindful to the skeleton man's emotional malaise. "We will meet by six at the latest?"

"Oh, yes. Goodbye," he dismissed. "Six sounds efficient." Jack weakly waved the Mayor off as they parted their separate ways as of this late evening. One waddling onwards while wearing a satisfied grin, while the other pursues in a developing speed walk, only one clip away from jogging.

_If I'm lucky, I can hide the books in the bedroom_– _no! The library upstairs! _Perhaps, if he randomly slipped the childcare reads sparsely across the bookshelves, they'd be obscured well enough to hide from Sally's sharp eyesight. Or, maybe instead, he should store them in some ancient closet or cabinet. Though, it'd definitely have to be a room all-long-but abandoned, where Sally wouldn't have the need to even cross its threshold. Just temporarily, until he feels comfortable sharing the collection with her. He will reveal it in the future, he'll make sure of it.

And so, subsequently arriving much sooner than expected, Jack rounded a spiked corner to near his house's front gates. Where the stone built pillars stood well above his head, giving a regal and grand entrance. But he swung the iron gates open without a second thought to the majestic architecture—an overly clamorous _creak_ scratching rust clenched at the fastened joints, noisy from having been screwed in place without proper cleaning regularly for millennia. Fiddling with his chain of distinct keys for the right fit for the doorknob ahead as he hiked the uneven stairs reaching to the small porch. Then, stealing the bronze house key by pressing the cold object between his thumb and index finger, aims the piece directly into the keyhole. Jiggling the lock a tad and twisting to unlock the door, gaining entry to his long-held abode.

Jack's gaze immediately snapping to the doorside where earlier he positioned the stack of childcare books just in the corner, rightly beside the coat rack and umbrella holder. Swallowing a shuddery breath in seeing the blanket neatly removed and correctly folded on the floor, with the actual pile having part of its top height retained from the peak.

In a slowed and contrite motion, Jack pushed the door closed behind his person. Stuffing his keys inside a coat pocket and hanging his head low, shoulders almost hunching over. Readying himself for an evidently awkward and disconcerting interaction with his wife. So naturally, Jack was reluctant to take a few short steps to the entryway of the lounge room. Where he found Sally curled up on the couch with her head stuck in one of the many books he borrowed today.

She didn't notice the added presence at first, but when she did, Sally slammed the book shut on pure impulse—lucky to not have whammed her fingers flat—and gawked at him, not one particular emotion present across her demure features. Loosening her posture slightly after another uneasy moment rendered. "Wh—Where did you get these?"

"Get what?" Jack lamely chuckled. _I have never seen those books before in my entire afterlife, _mind dubiously stretching out the lie.

Sally set down the book someplace vacant beside her to mindfully wobble to him on her unsteady legs. Lacing her steel blue fingers to intertwine with his phalanges, subsiding her wavering balance as she leaned into him. Knowing he could manage holding a good portion of her weight when the need arises. "Jack…"

The skeleton went taut, bracing himself to speak. "Sally, I…"

_Knock, knock, knock._ What perfect timing. _Screech!_ Appears the functioning doorbell pulley has been incidentally taken notice of. _Ahem._

Jack averted his skull away from her beseeching eyes in order to reluctantly sidestep backwards to answer the door, detaching from her tender touch. And by this deed, permitting a cold shoulder to briefly avoid his chagrin. Although slightly agitated to do so, he continued to open the wooden door to reveal Igor, the local Mad Scientist's not-so-bright assistant. The bone-man purposely not displaying a welcoming demeanour, although the creature before him wasn't intelligent enough to take any notice of it.

Hence, marginally drooling, the hunchback shifted some weight rearward to slump into his heels in order to meet the Pumpkin King's enormous height. "Mistress order Igor to deliver this to King Jack," the brutely servant spoke in precarious growls, third-person perspective prevalent in his sloppy speech.

"Oh… thank you, Igor," Jack cringed, plucking the book from the dwarf-sized monster's outstretched arm. _I told Jewel I'd drop by later sometime, _he stooped.

Igor laughed a little mechanically, proud of this evident job well done before scooting down the steps again. Scurrying back off to the Laboratory just as fast as he'd come. Leaving Jack to momentarily peer at the book now in his possession—_Fatherhood 101,_ the hardcover read—as he swivels to come face-to-face with Sally, likewise to previously. _Well, the cat's _fully _out of the bag now._

"You got all of those books from the Doctor…?" Sally quaked, appearing additionally puzzled than anything else now, and rightly so by her prevailing position.

Jack wandered closer to her, discarding the book onto some convenient shelving at arms reach and suitable level. Preparing to figuratively vomit words out of his mouth, unable to become secretive with something like this anxiety induced reaction from his wife. "I borrowed the other books from the Town Library during a lunch break. Jewel happened to stumble across me and recommended that book to me," he gestured to the of medium-thickness page turner disposed of not a second ago.

Sally glanced back up to stare into his coal-black eye sockets, making a face suggesting her clear query. "Lunch break?"

"It's—uh—a long story," he responded simply.

The rag doll threw him another dubious look, provoking harder for him to explain. Kindling her wish from looks alone.

And so accordingly, with a heaved sigh, her husband cowered in and explained everything entirely. Involuntarily recounting the day's events for her attentive listening ears. Trying his best to mask any and every insecurity, but having a difficult time in doing so successfully in considering the topic hindered by what he did out of sheer panic from the news she broke to him a mere night ago!

"I'm sorry…" she tremored after his turgid explanation. Her reaction was unexpected, making him duly furrow his brows. "I… I should have—" she pressed before being cut off.

"Sally," her forever ardent and lovesick lover addressed her, utterly firm. "Do not apologize. You have done nothing wrong," he lifted his right hand to stroke her soft cheek. Trailing the back of a benign finger along her beautiful stitches, held there to tether her running scar.

She pressed the side of her face farther into his cupped hand, smiling weakly. Before gently grabbing his hand, wonkily advancing backward to lead him within the 'living' room. "Sit down and rest for a bit."

"Sally—"

"You've lasted a full day of work and you need to relax," she carefully weighed down his elbows with regards to push him onto the couch. "I'll make us some tea," she clarified before withdrawing to the kitchen.

When she exited in a small hurry, Jack sighed under his breath. Idle in deciding to flick through the book she left in her wake, the pregnancy-centred hardcopy resting just on a velvet cushion beside him. The sentence-long blurb reading, "An informative guidebook to help you cope with the preparation and early caring stages of welcoming your new little bundle of joy!" And as he switched to the index, then realized just how vague his knowledge on this topic was up to this point. Flipping to the first page, reading the very first infernal line, the king felt so out of it already.

To start somewhere though, he promptly asked what's been mentioned as 'pivottable to know' advice straight up, smack-bang there on page number one. "Um… Sally? How far along did the Doctor estimate you to be?" The book having said distinguishing this to be essential recognition.

He could hear Sally briefly stop pouring the newly brewed tea from behind the wall as she jumbled her words collectively. "_I believe he said about four weeks," _she voiced from the kitchen.

Jack conducted some ultrafast mental math, silently subtracting nine months from December by solely brain smarts alone. _I must have become a little too excited after Valentine's Day, _he mused. The lovey-dovyness floating about the Skellington couple never seemed to wear off so quickly after February. _No, _that wasn't true. Their shared passion towards one another never died out depending on something so insignificant as the date! Cupid's annual holiday just spiked at the lovemaking side of their romance, perhaps a tad extra than ordinary days. What, with rose petals strewn about the floors, scrumptious candies inducing regular sugary highs, and the frequent dances the lovers engaged in.

Well, admittedly, all of those activities weren't always foregion outside of that single month, especially their shared dances to be specific. Jack knew how Sally appreciated their waltzes, maybe that's why.

Jack finally smiled a genuine grin this time 'round. He'll be twitterpated for the rest of his days thanks to his delightful dolly, the bone man tittered.

Oh, including the case of Halloween being far away amidst the lovely season and not _as_ crucial until the end of October deadline. Lifting some stress off of the Pumpkin King and Queen's shoulders until then. But, to get back to the forethought point, anyone could confirm this kid was certainly Jack's. Not that they'd ever need to make sure. The skeleton has made his love to Miss Sally as clear as each approaching day!

_Mi cora._ Jack nodded in satisfactory.

Randomly skimming through the book using careful fingertips. This book Sally had picked from the top was written by mortals in the 'real' world, judging by the pictures and unique terminology inside. Albeit, still useful in areas to salvage information from.

He remembers instances from his worldly and holiday travels, seeing an extra curve on—say, well—any of the neighbouring six world's female citizen before, being so lively and all. But it was hard to imagine Sally's little stomach with a fixed roundness of its own… Pictures of the two of them lazing in a blooming park, showering her face and belly with kisses. _How cliche…and yet… _

The skeleton shakes his head and continues waiting patiently amongst tense air for her imminent return. The rag doll soon returning to carry out a pair of filled teacups over to the coffee table in front of them, taking a seat on the couch beside him. Jack gave a polite "thank you" and that was all they said for under a minute, just sipping away at their drinks before anyone had the guts to speak up.

Sally toyed with stray strands of her hair flowing over her shoulder, being the first to spark a conversation. "I know neither of us has ever brought up the possibility of having a baby together before—at least, not seriously. But… are you excited, at least a little bit? I know it's unexpected and very sudden, but…" Sally exhaled, looking away from him now.

He blinked, eye sockets wide. "Um, it's not that I'm not… but… Oh, how perfectly splendid it shall be…" Jack unknowingly changed the subject, eyelids becoming half-lidded. "A little of you and a little of me blended into one."

She brought her gaze back to him, put a teensy bit more at ease. "You are then? …Excited to be a father, I mean?"

He took her small hands in his own to somewhat soothe her shyness. "How could I not?" The skeleton smiled softly, gently tilting her chin to meet his lips. Apparently, she was a little startled at this action at first but quickly sunk into the kiss. And, when he pulled away, his smile broadened. "My dearest, we're having a baby," he whispered into whereabouts her ear would be. The books were merely a MacGuffin for their sympathetic conversation, it seemed. But he still needed to release the overwhelming anxiety from his chest. "I'm just a little scared is all," he admitted. "Because I've obviously never had a child before…"

She softened. "I understand, that's how I'm feeling too."

"A—And how about physically wise, how have you been feeling?"

Sally wore a reassuring smile. "I'm alright, nothing I can't handle. I'm okay—really. I am glad we know where my symptoms are coming from now, though. And, you know, can find recommended treatments, if need be."

He cleared his throat. "Of course, precisely. I'm, uh, glad we talked about this," he squeezed her hands gently.

* * *

**A/N**: I found this chapter sounded really average while editing it, so I hope I didn't bore you too much! But anyways, I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read this! I've been saying this a lot, but it's going to get better the further it goes along. I pinky promise!

Oh, and what do you reckon the baby will be? A new little boy or girl? I'd love to hear your different guesses and why! And also, one more thing, what names do you think would work well for a kiddo of Jack and Sally's? Either male and/or female? I'll be incorporating the suggestions into future chapters when our favourite couple inevitably discusses potential names. You can mention them in your lovely reviews, by messaging me or even commenting anonymously.

They probably won't be included in the next couple of chapters, I will get to them eventually when the time's right! :)


	5. Talk of Expansion

He rested motionless on his back while the darkness failed miserably to soothe him to sleep.

Laying there, surrounded by complete and utter silence, left to stare blankly at the roof with a slumbering Sally next to him, he was remarkably wide awake. Mind still overrun and refusing to let him fall under by virtue of the definity of his coming fatherhood. Their late-night conversation was far from fully facilitating following the encounter—for secretly himself at least, on a securely kept personal note. He felt he could have delved into much clearer detail during it, but nerves gained the better of him once again this nerve-wracking week aforementioned.

He just was completely lost amongst the previously untouched concern. All of his emotions conflicting in fierce clashes ultimately besting him.

Jack dropped already loll eye sockets, relinquishing with a defeated sigh. Deciding to solely concentrate on drawing in calm breaths in order to weakly attempt distracting himself, and listening to Sally's steady breathing in between. Eventually, though, he resorted to leaving the warm covers. Being extra careful while lifting the blankets with her nestled so close, before tenderly pushing some of the gathered material closer to Sally's back to keep her warm as he was leaving, and probably for a while.

Having the need for fresh air or something, he unmindfully scoured up the staircase located just outside their mutual master bedroom. Relying on his sock covered feet to take him somewhere and, surprisingly enough, they did. Having led him to a brown cord hanging from the roof, the one where if you gave a forceful yank, the ceiling would release stairs leading up into technically the highest room of the whole house. Being one to sit rightfully on the tower housing his private observatory where he mostly partook in Halloween work on an ordinary occasion.

He gave a strong wrench on the pulley, releasing the trail of stairs—a puff of dust escaping with the rickety set. Mildly holding onto a breath as he climbs higher to reach the inside of this attic to scan his newly bleak surroundings. This blocked off space was dark and oddly smelt stale, much to gratify his fever dreams. And when he grazed a finger across one of the boxes nearby the entrance hatch, it spread a thick layer of grime over the tip of his digit.

Jack sighed to free his retained breath, it's felt like a whole millennium has passed since he inspected up here. He guessed that having no need for anything in this storage room, that it was only expected. But tonight he wanted to venture higher than this single rabbit hole.

He recalled when he used to come up here all the time! Primarily during his younger years when he first moved into this colossal mansion. With nobody else to occupy the large place with—except for his ghost pup, exclusively—loneliness drove him to secluded spots quite often than not. And when it wasn't the Graveyard, it was nearly always up here atop the highest rooftop of Halloween Town's summits.

Obeying a long past habitual direction, Jack was perpetual to guide himself underneath a particular place in the roof's own roughly layered ceiling. And sure enough, he gazed up to find what he sought for this one more time. A jagged cutout of a trap door leading out onto the true rooftop itself. Well… he could use some nightly fresh air, and so he unlatched the bolt that had kept it shut all these years and hoisted himself up. Grunting a little as he lifted his feet off of the ground, his old bones weren't as they used to be but made it up, nonetheless.

Up here, on the spiked roof belonging to the tallest building of this hallowed town, by plain nature, gave an undeniably incredible view. By far the greatest, by his lofty standards.

From all the way up here, he could see nearly every inch of the main town and little more of the outskirts than if he were inside his observatory interval. God, how could he have ever forgotten how much he missed this?

He inhaled deeply, taking in the offered breeze before sitting himself ontop the dreary panels to relax just beside the trap door. Simply marvelling over the expanse and diving into his thoughts again. Blowing upon this perch close to touching the clouds, the wind wasn't harsh or too still. Balanced perfectly in the middle. Sectioned between sticking out of a fast-moving train car and utter stillness you'd experience in a closed off box, the one mimes humorously foretell to children.

Filling his ribcage with the Autumn scented air, heedfully allowing fatherhood worries to consume him furthermore.

He's been alone for so long… with only Zero there, before Sally came along to march proudly at his side. Inviting her to live with him had its challenges in of itself and opening up to her completely in his usually fully private abode was tough. How could he possibly be ready to take on raising a child? And whoever said he'd be a good enough father? The whole point of his very own holiday was to permanently strike fear into the children of the world!

How would his baby see him any better?

There wasn't a single hesitation in his heart that Sally would make an exceptional mother. She was the kindest, most adoring woman he's ever met. He could just imagine it, the soft eyes permitting a warm gaze towards the infant she cradles lovingly close to her chest… It was as if the parental role was specifically designed for her alone, but he a father? No, their child deserves a better sire than him.

And his own father, he barely remembered enough to even attempt at taking advice from…

He didn't feel ready to become a father. Although, at the very same time, he was fathering _her_ child. _I have to be ready,_ he told himself.

* * *

Sally, on the other hand, was feeling relieved by much more ease about this whole ordeal. Although, there was still the burning question she's been meaning to bring up since months after they married. On second thought, even before then. Something important to her, and actually considerably big. One she pushed herself to ask before Jack unknowingly put their conversation on a close earlier this evening, actually. After he arrived home and she discovered the books.

With a shuddery breath, she decided to speak up. "Jack…? Are you still awake?" Sally whispered, hoping she hadn't woken him—they'll have enough sleepless nights as it is in their future! Fluttering her eyes open now, she looked for her husband beside her. Quietly shifting and moving her head to view him in a better light. Although, she saw no mass underneath the blankets and a head missing from the plush pillow. Only a sunken spot referencing him to be there recently.

She blinked intensely, immediately sitting herself up on an elbow to survey the rest of the bedroom. She was to her feet in an instant after then, saying his name above a whisper. "Jack?"

_Calm down…_ She knew from the deepest depths of her heart that her husband would never even skim over the thought to abandon her. He was a strong man to his word, if he's done anything to abide by their wedding vows—to love and to comfort… from this day forth.

But only naturally, she rose to inspect his sudden disappearance from her side. Using merely a hunch to guide her as she clambered the stairs. And reaching the top, obviously a little startled at witnessing a brand new bunch descending from the ceiling. Progressed in her search and not wholly accustomed to really anything to do with the attic. But, if those stairs were pulled out, Jack must be up there somewhere. Hence, she descended upwards carefully.

Rising through the opening, her palms coming into contact with the overly dusty boards of the attic when she pushed herself in to gaze around in wonder. Surveying the haunting surroundings before spotting yet another trap door, another unlocked hatch giving a clear view of stars from where she was positioned lower to the ground, half of her body still outside the attic room.

Stepping up and inside, she gasped a little and lurched forward. These floorboards were extra bendy and more squeaky. Causing her to seize a close enough crate stable, and proceeded to use it as a step to check outside the amateur cut-out framing the midnight sky. Having forgotten about her particular reason for being awake thanks to exploring this unfamiliar territory of her home, Sally had popped her head out and jumped when she indeed did find her husband nonchalantly sitting on the rooftop.

"Sally? Sally!" Jack also jolted upright, quickly regaining his jerked balance by gripping an outlying tile.

"Jack…" she murmured. "What are you…doing u-up here?"

"Urm…" he inhaled. "I just…needed some fresh air, I suppose," he chuckled awkwardly, shoulders falling inwards.

Sally gave a weak nod in response, mustering up a lot of strength to bring her body up and onto the rooftop alongside Jack.

Struggling an embarrassing few seconds before Jack came over, being the gentleman he was. "Here," he spoke kindly. "Let me help you." And he did, lifting probably over half of her weight as she strained to do the other. Slipping her heel into a slot on the roof's surface and digging her fingers under another, not wanting to fall once sitting up there rigidly. She was apprehensive being so high even though she rid any trace of fearing heights many, many years ago. But Jack just seemed relaxed as if he's done this every day, unfazed by possibly losing his grip.

"What are you doing up here?" Sally questioned, unable to look up to him right now and casually gazed out at the view, taking in the full sight at eye's offer.

"I couldn't fall asleep and came up here for some air. But, more importantly, what exactly are you doing out here, my love?"

"I followed the stairs and trapdoor looking for you," she defended, head turned down towards her fumbling hands.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, then," he admitted, a tad shamefully.

"Oh, no!" Sally quickly endorsed. "I just woke up by myself because I, um, wanted to ask you something—if you were still awake, that was…"

Jack slowly nodded. "I see… what did you want to ask me?"

She struggled to spill the words out, the feeling of something clogging her throat there. "Y—You don't have to answer if you don't want to…of course…I just…"

He stared in an empathetic manner towards her. "Yes?" Jack responded wearily, adjusting his posture to sit upright slightly more. "You know, you can ask me anything," he smiled warmly.

"I know," she smiled a tad. "Well, as long as you're awake," Sally began anxiously. "Since we've been talking about having the baby, and now that I know you are excited for it too, I thought I should bring something up. As long as it's okay with you or we can always talk tomorrow if you're too tired…"

Jack smiled more widely, comfortingly as he nuzzled his skull across her shoulder lightly. Rubbing into her lightly like a type of big species of a male cat fondling his mate, if only he had the conditioned mane of a lion! "Of course we can talk now. What is it on your mind?"

She blushed, avoiding his gaze for her response to clear her throat. "Well… I was hoping we could have more than just one child in the future," she mentioned pretty nervously, adamant by her uncertain voice and the chewing of her bottom lip.

Her husband blinked several times before smiling kindly again, understanding from being previously prepared for this—it being precisely the topic he hoped to talk about between her and himself after Jewel's bombshell earlier today. "Well," he started, "I suppose we can talk about it further down the line after our first, but… thinking about it now, this baby having a younger sibling would be nice. Someone to play and grow up with." Jack began fantasizing, his mind dwindling. "I believe a second baby could work."

She beamed so brightly, a wave of delight washing over her. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Jack. I've been meaning to ask you for months now, but couldn't find the right moment and have been afraid to, I suppose. But, uh—just out of more curiosity," she began, her head nodded down again, "how would you feel about… maybe more than just two?"

Jack swallowed mildly. "I wouldn't mind discussing more children as we—uhm—went along. Although, something of that nature wouldn't be a prospect I'd be prepared for right now or for the next few years."

"Oh, we wouldn't jump into it right away. I'm not sure I'd be ready to be a mother to more than this one quite yet," she giggled softly.

"And neither I, being a father," he added on with a chuckle before clearing his own throat this time. "Ah, so, exactly how many were you thinking, for in the future?"

"I was wondering…" she breathed in, preparing herself for her husband's reaction, "maybe four or five?"

His eye sockets expanded to the size of saucers, unknowingly leaning away from her to slant his spine further to match against the roof. Stuttering in what could only be comprehended as gibberish before blinking wildly to catch his composure. "Fo—Four or five, you say…?" Jack attempted to sound well dignified. Thinking to not only be a father only once or twice but thrice? Then all the way to counting to quad and quin?

Sally awkwardly grinned with her teeth, fidgeting with her red-painted nails. "I know five is a lot to ask for… a family of that large size and all…" she was also stammering and mumbling profusely now. "Especially, since it's only been you and Zero for so long… I know even this baby might be a bit challenging… But I've just seen you interact with so many young children around town that, I suppose—you k-know? I imagined them all to be our own, sometimes…"

He held his mouth open for a couple of seconds before managing to get the words out. "I—I wouldn't mind us discussing the possibility after our first t-two. But, having not even our first quite yet, the idea—although marvellous, in many ways—terrifies me a bit," he nervously scratched the stitch marks forming out from his mouth. "Perhaps, we can think about it and decide where we want to go with our family in the years to come. We do have plenty of time on our hands, afterall. It's really no rush." _We're deceased, we have forever to figure this out!_

"So…you are alright with the idea then? I was afraid that me wanting that many might be a bit more alarming," she awkwardly laughed. "Thank you for accepting the idea, having a big family means a lot to me, actually…"

And it has. Perhaps, ever since she first developed a curious crush on a skeletal man beyond her windowpane, maybe longer in fact. Even if, just as everyone assumed and herself once did, that she couldn't bear children the old fashioned way, she'd long planned to adopt or create a child in a way her own self had been metaphorically born, if Doctor Finklestein's genius was so kind as to have done so in a favour to her.

A small smile spread across Jack's skull, a blissful feeling towards his wife bursting inside his ribcage. He had the familiar jitters, though this time the bats or butterflies swarming his stomach were with desire. "Sally, I know however many children we have, they'll be loved infinitely with a mother like you."

"Thank you, Jack," she replied happily. "Just imagine it. Toys scattered about the halls, fussy little ones needing hugs and things… we could look forward to seeing something new from each one of them every day."

"That is a wonderful dream… If I'm a good enough father for this one, I believe I'll have a similar dream to you, my darling. But, just promise me one thing, okay? If you have one of your premonitions which tells you we're having quintuplets this pregnancy, please let me know beforehand? I think I'd need some time for much needed mental preparation is all," he chuckled.

Sally giggled too. "You would be the first one to know if I did, I can promise you."

It was comforting to know he wasn't mad about anything, that being the farthest emotion from him feeling—just as she believed, knowing him so well. She sighed blissfully. Beginning to stargaze—one of their favourite pastime memories shared as a couple.

Jack suddenly, out of nowhere, lifted Sally into his lap with little to no effort involved so she lightly sat on his upper legs, this making her gasp. "Jack, what are you doing?"

He shot her a reassuring smile. Holding a tight and careful grip on her upon the sloping surface. Then, clearing his throat, he began to speak again as he leaned down and over Sally's belly—that's where their baby was, he could barely believe that. She's having his child. She wants to have _his_ children. _How romantic…_

"Hello there, little one. I don't believe I've introduced myself quite yet. I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, and might I say, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Well… I just wanted to say hello there. Your daddy loves you…"

Sally smiled… "And we love you, Jack."

* * *

**A/N**: Aha! Little reference in there to the cut "Closing" I'm sure you caught onto! Also, hope this chapter didn't sound too filler, but it was a conversation I felt they needed to have! Also, thank you to everyone who's been supporting this story so far, I update this for you! :)


	6. Daytime Date

**A/N**: A special thanks to all the people who gave me some name suggestions and mentioned whether they think it'll be a boy or girl. As you read this, you'll see I didn't use them all, but that's only because I'll be saving them for later chapters! If you would still like to give me potential names for their tiny lumpling, that would be fantastic! Even if you already have, please still feel free and welcome to! The more the merrier, I reckon. :)

Thanks for sticking with me on this so far, now on we go...

* * *

Jack was determined to do whatever he possibly could manage within his power to help compel his wife's pregnancy to be more enjoyable for her.

But barring for most of all, her spouse simply wished to readily be available whensoever she needed or merely desired him to be close. Even if there was a void of nothing he could do, the least he would fare was being there for her, set stationary by her side to provide a doting source of solace.

This peaceful morning, imparticular, Sally had awoken to feel terribly ill. Overcome with the common morning sickness she'd been experiencing quite frequently as of late. The aliment forcibly integrating itself into her forenoon routine nowadays. Therefore she naturally denied leaving the comforts of their shared king-sized bed due to her ailing. And in addition to all of this, Sally wasn't very accustomed to feeling sick. Making it a little harder to cope through since it ever-so-rarely happens when you're dead. Although, of course, there have been occurrences where she'd feel weak when her leaves were more crisp than normal or are breaking down from the plant version of condensation—but that was always an easy fix thanks to Doctor Finklestein.

Thus, witnessing her discomfort, Jack would impel himself out from under the covers, amble around to her side and rub her back slowly, whispering sweet little nothings softly near her ear. These smaller-scale displays of his deeper affections never failing to make her smile, even if it was only a tiny bit when these, unfortunately, regular morning cases happened.

Then after being ensured Sally was at least a tad more content, the next step he formed in his mind was to saunter to the kitchen below. Avowed, he was a little sluggish and slow treading down the staircase, but his set objective overruled most—if not all—of the tired notions tempting him to fall under right then and there. As if to pass out.

His cardinal target to stagger to the lower level of their household, prepare a beneficial breakfast and, as a result, his dearest shouldn't need to get up yet.

Taking care of his Sally was a part of his duty as her devoted husband, afterall, and it brought him great delight to… 'serve' wasn't the correct wording to describe the involvement. To… cherish, to protect and, above all, love with every filament of his phantom heart! _Yes, that sounds much better and just about right!_

With sandy coloured pyjamas still hung across his lanky frame, Jack sneaked past a lightly snoring Zero. The ghost pup motionless except for steady breaths letting his blanket-like middle section lift and fall calmly. Sleeping curled up in one of his many round dog beds—this one in question, sited within the largest lounge room. And patently not wanting to wake the sleeping dog so early, Jack resorted to creeping into the kitchen. Putting his stalking skills to good practice outside of the scaring field to creep by unnoticed.

Rounding a corner post to enter the kitchen, he straightened his once lean posture from a low hunting stance and returned to his naturally long strides. Standing tall in a prideful way with a broad rib cage protruding richly out from underneath his shirt. Not before promptly whipping up something for her to eat right away then. Each _clack_ or _clink_ of a utensil he kept as mild as possible. Then eventually reached the part of finishing up, placing the prepared food a plate, then positioned the dish beside a cup which rested on a gray tray to parallel each other. Having made some toast with luscious jelly brains spread thinly on top by butterknife, as well as pouring a cup of Halloween's naturally green water and, last but not least, adding a rotten apple on the side for himself.

Satisfied with this job well done, the skeleton man collected the tray and carefully balanced the platter in stiff palms to begin the tedious journey back up the spiralling staircase to their allotted bedchambers. Entering inside to gingerly slide the tray atop his nightstand—thankfully having not spilled anything or tripped on the stairs with part of his vision of the ground compromised—before crawling back under the covers to snuggle up beside his beloved again.

"Sally," he whispered. "Good morning, my darling." Jack playfully gave her a smooch on the tip of her pointed nose.

The rag doll smiled softly in response, though her eyes remained closed. Her hands resting underneath her bloated pillow and one side of her face pressed into its cushioned surface, masking her blue cheek in the greying-white material.

"I brought you some breakfast," Jack hummed, reaching back over to his nightstand by twisting his spine 'round. About to grab the satiated tray, all the while keeping each of his subtle movements cautious as not to spill anything and dirty the sheets or themselves at this early hour. But she stayed mulish, pretending she was sleeping. Jack noticed her poor acting and rolled back in front of her, leaving the breakfast to sit for the time being. Was she really trying to tease the Pumpkin King? Jack smirked nonchalantly. "Come now, the sun's risen to see you, my beautiful Queen," he beamed, voice dropping to a lower octave.

The rag doll merely smiled wider. However, still refused to move a single muscle, excepting the some in her face.

"Oh, come now, dearest—let me see those beautiful eyes of yours," he pressed on lightheartedly, tenderly stroking the stitches lining her exposed cheek.

Holding in some subdued giggles, she stubbornly shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter for increased emphasis.

"Yes, yes—we all know you're positively gorgeous while you sleep, but if I don't see those eyes of yours, I swear I might melt away from all of this torture. Bones and all."

She continued playing this little charade both to Jack's jocular dismay and arbitrary pleasure.

"Alright then," he cautioned, a smug expression contorting his face—although he knew she couldn't see it, he couldn't help but make the complacent expression. Amused by these little games, because what the poor, forgetful rag doll before him didn't realize was her husband knew some critical information that could come in extra handy for this specific instance.

She overlooked the knowledge that he knew her most ticklish spot.

"Have it your way!"

Sneakily, Jack had stretched his arm out underneath the covers down towards her belly. Even though every book he read affirmed Sally wouldn't be showing until around her fourth month, Jack could spot a minor difference, and he found her growing baby bump downright adorable. Then, brushing his fingers over her stomach region, he taunts her. Clearly hinting at what exactly he was about to do next.

She flinched, knowing full well what his intentions were instantly, but didn't have enough time to rescue her grandeur before he started tickling her. "No! Jack! Stop!" Sally pleaded, giggling uncontrollably until her stomach began to flutter.

"Not until I see those beautiful eyes!" Jack chuckled on.

"Okay, okay!" she finally gave in, sensing a slight pang from her gut.

He stopped as soon as she gave the word, still beaming broadly across his white skull. Cocking a brow bone cheekily for her awaited viewing.

Sally made him wait for a moment before she half opened one of her eyes. Batting her eyelashes as her blurry vision adjusted to the light pouring into the room rather brightly through the open windows, its curtains adjusted to be pulled back.

"Aha!" Jack grinned widely. Leaning in to kiss her lips ever-so-fondly. "Good morning, my love."

Sally readily kissed him back after those cheerful words escaped his mouth. Content and disregarding her sickly feeling right now, as she treasured waking up to sharing scenes like this. His early greetings went from the typical chipper words he expressed to nearly everyone he came across day-to-day, to adopting a special timbre voice ployed only for her. A meaningless gambit, anyone else would overlook it, but she didn't—it was another way he reminded her daily that she's his precious and lone beloved. The only viable entity she could think up to could possibly make these small but cherished moments even greater would be the pitter, patter of tiny feet.

A slightly sudden sullen mood captured her then, overlooking features. "Hmm—I wish the baby was here already." Sally knew she was just beginning the last week of her first trimester, but congeniality still couldn't wait to meet her and Jack's baby, the child they had made together. A little bit of her and a pinch of him mixed into one new being to call their very own by contempt of their own flesh and blood, so to speak.

"Me too, but I'm certain the wait will be worth it," he whispered. "Now, are you hungry?" Jack reached over to grab the tray carrying the breakfast all together as one whole meal.

Sally pushed herself up, sitting up against her pillows. "I'm not really hungry…"

The husband brightly tossed her a dubious glance over a stiff shoulder. "Oh, don't pull that one on me! You must eat so this baby can grow and be our healthy little baby boy or girl," he placed the tray on her lap gently, taking the poison apple off the edge for himself to eat. Teeth shifting into jagged fangs to bite more easily into the juicy insides of the once leftover to the side, reddish-brown fruit.

She frowned. "I hate morning sickness. I think it's thrown off my appetite again," she tried to poke a joke out of it but failed miserably.

"I know, it cannot be any fun," he rubbed her cheek, wanting to evince his empathy. "But according to all the childcare books, it should be subsiding very soon."

Sally nodded hopefully, looking over the breakfast he made especially for her before speaking again. "You know, people say when you have lots of morning sickness, you're going to have a baby girl," she deftly brought to light the old wives' tale.

"How does that work?" Jack tilted his head a fraction.

"They say they steal their mother's beauty, I think."

"Well, I don't believe one word of that nonsense. Nothing could steal that," he smiled, cupping her cheek and giving her yet another awaited peck on the lips. "If anything, it should be a boy then."

Sally laughed a little. "But what if it is a girl? I think it will be," she patted her stomach, applying a delicate touch.

"Well then, if it is, we'll have our own little princess to love," he grinned, kissing her deeply for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Neither tended to realise, though.

* * *

Later on that same day sometime around lunchtime-ish, the couple ventured outside for a stroll. Wanting to have a relaxed day after everything which happened a mere month ago during April's approximately four-week time-span. When discovering they'd unexpectedly conceived, Jack almost falling off Spiral Hill to make pumpkin squash, the whole panicked childcare researching business and keeping tightly lipped like a perceived pair of unjust royalty.

While also taking into account Sally's recently low energy, of course. Hence, the reason they decided to spend however many hours they so pleased resting inside the Graveyard's stretched out site for an ordinary picnic dine outdoors. To sit, spread out a bit and chat among themselves—the mere two of them. Soaking up the pumpkin sun and the town's year-round autumn breezes on the way there.

"So, is there anything else you want to do today? I'm all yours, my love," Jack intimated smoothly, during the motion of spreading a black and white checkered blanket across the levelled ground. Setting down the soft tarp on the space Sally chose for them to sit at shortly after they arrived. To be laid on a small interval of land surrounded completely by the burial beds making up this bountiful section of the Outskirts.

"I was actually hoping we could—sort of, maybe—make this a kind of date?" Sally said, her usually soft tone of voice prevalent.

Jack swore, by the virtue of her adorable tiny voice, his hearing was becoming more perceptive. _Who said old skeletons couldn't learn new tricks?_ His grin quickly expanding that much more in reaction to her innocent suggestion. "Why, that's a positively marvellous idea! It has been much too long since our last date, I do admit," he confessed, patting out wrinkles in the fabric.

Standing to his feet, he sat their picnic basket on the square matting only just now unfolded for use before helping her become seated herself. His wife's balance had been wavering attribute to her—ah—added weight, even though it was minimum so far. He just hoped she'd adapt soon enough before her stomach enlarged more in the upcoming months. Being a doll had its different pros and cons…

"Do you remember what happened last time we were here?" Sally then kindly remarked as she made herself comfortable on the covered soil layering the ground just beneath her.

"How could I not?" Jack chuckled, mind racing back in time to that unforeseen occasion. "I nearly fell on this year's harvest!"

Sally laughed lightly.

_God,_ he loved it when she laughed. "I tell you what, the Mayor would have given me an earful if I did slip off that night," he continued on to exclaim, still using his joking mannerism. "And what about that Halloween night?" Jack reminisced even deeper into their crossed pasts, knowing full well she'd clearly distinguish the time he brought up, obscurely. "I never thought I'd find someone stalking me to be so alluring," he playfully tossed a smirk her way.

Sally scrunched up her nose, smiling. Gently whacking his shoulder. "I'd been there for about ten minutes before you happened to walk in," she reminded him of her true side of the story.

"Ah, but you still hid away!" Jack stated.

She laughed again, shaking her head. "I was missing an arm and then you suddenly started singing. I couldn't interrupt you, _Jack, the Pumpkin King,"_ she gave her best impression of him and rendition of Jack's singing, though when she tried deepening her voice, it still sounded soft and sweet. Raising her hands in one of his trademark poses, with one hand to rest upon her chest and the other in the half acting 'third position of the arms' Jack recognised, as he knew his ballet argot memorised well.

This time, he was the one to laugh and shake his skull in mock disagreement. "No, no! It's more along the lines of this!" Jack excitedly declared, bouncing onto his feet in front of the blanket's trim to pose on the rippled earth. _"And I, Jack! The Pumpkin King!"_ He bellowed the lyric out, one raised pitch away from being an operatic concert singer improvising without a functional microphone.

His lone audience member beamed from the picnic set up, clasping her small, blue hands. Almost with the same giddiness any other fangirl of his would've done in reaction to his short, out of the blue performance. Except she resisted any squealing and unappealing fawning afterwards.

Then she froze. Apparently, she wasn't the only one listening… Breathing in a small gasp, Sally quickly placed a hand to her growing baby bump encased by her cloaked over clothing.

Jack clapped his hands together once. "What do you think? Has this old skeleton still got it—?"

He was slightly bewildered when he got shushed as a response. Although her hush was docile, it still damaged his pride after briefly singing his phantom heart out. Subsequently catching her gaze as she stretched out to grab his hand and carefully pull him back down to his previous position settled beside her. She curiously set his skeletal hand on her abdomen region and he communicated his adamant confusion through furrowed eyebrows—or where his would be if bone grew hair.

"I think I…I just felt the baby kick," she mumbled, undeniably astounded.

Immediately, the soon-to-be-father shot up to shroud both of his massive hands over her stomach. Very attentive and fervent to feel what was some of the first movements of their unborn miracle—an utter marvel considering the baby's parents and their undead situation. He was mildly disappointed after waiting in high anticipation for some long seconds to not feel anything out of the ordinary. Then, quite suddenly, he felt two quiet movements under his palm which made him gasp. "That's our…" he breathed, relishing in the feeling these lenient and fluttery kicks made.

She smiled, resting her own blue hand over his knuckles—this top part of his skeletal hand hard and almost rough, yet smooth and dreamy to her touch, all the same.

He slowly pulled his hand away to allow her own palm to rest on her belly, though still keeping his other one over her extra curve too. That diving up to them to each have around half—that is, if his phalanges weren't so long. "Can you feel it?" Jack asked softly when her hand was positioned where the baby gave off the most movement before blinking several times. "—Wait, what am I saying? Of course you can feel it!" The Pumpkin King laughed softly, almost embarrassed by forgetting she was actually carrying the developing child inside of there. Clearly, she'd be able to feel him or her no matter what!

Sally giggled, unable to help it. She wasn't certain as to whether or not she felt the baby earlier today while she was laying in bed, previously concluding the new sensation must have been another side effect of her morning sickness. But now… now she knew the sentiment was something much more, that much is for certain. Peering up at her husband, she brought up an important thing next. "Something this amazing needs a name, you know," she mentioned, just above a tame whisper. "Or rather, someone, I mean."

"Indeed, I suppose one does. A middle name as well."

She nodded. "One that pairs well with the first."

"Hmm, well, as far as first names go, it's kind of a tradition to name newborn princes and princesses after their ancestors or other royally inclined individuals, isn't it?" Jack inquired.

"That's true. Though, I was hoping ours could have an original name, their own unique one. Maybe we can use one of your family member's names as a middle name instead if you want?"

"Why, that's an even better idea! 'Someone the First!'" Jack boasted. "Have you got any names in mind yet, my dear?"

Her cheeks flushed at the dreamy look he was giving her. "Well, to start, which do you think it'll be—a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure," he trailed off, "…perhaps a boy? You're the fortune telling one, not me!" Jack joked. "Goodness, what month can we tell which it is?"

"I'm not sure, but I was hoping we could keep it a surprise. Wait until they're born to know," she brought up coyly, slightly grimacing up at him.

Wait, what? Hold off even longer from discovering whether the baby was male or female? Increase this torture's epoch?!

"I know, it will be hard, but," she started to explain, tangling some hair around her finger, "I think it would be even more exciting if we find out on the day… The day we actually become parents…"

Jack gave her a sympathetic glance, suddenly warming up to this idea when she put it like that. "Well, when you explain it in that way…" he chuckled, sliding his teeth together.

She smiled. "Thank you… So, as for names again, do you have any in mind?"

"Names…" he repeated, sitting back a bit. "Names… If it's a girl, can it be Sally?"

This Sally tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because I like that name."

She shook her head, playfully. "Only if it turns it's a little boy, we can call him Jack Jr.," she giggled. "Seriously, though… How would you feel about…say…" she leaned back, weight shifting into her palms, "Amy?"

Jack laid back onto the picnic blanket. "Now, that's a nice name."

"Oh! And, what about Charlotte? Or maybe Emma? Jacey? What do you think?"

"I do like Charlotte, and I believe that's French, mon chéri!"

"It is?" She placed her pinky finger to her lips. "Hmm, do you know any other French names?" Sally asked, contemplating if she might like more names of France heritage.

This time, Jack was the one to stare above at the shining stars in thought. "Let me think… There are names such as Léa, Gwendoline, Francine, Eloïse, and then there's your boy names—Cédric, Olivier, Samuel, Louis…"

"You sure know a few," she mentioned. "I only recall Augustin and… Lucille, but is that French or Latin?"

"Yes, well, with a French background, that was bound to happen," he explained, smiling up at her.

"I guess that's true," she shrugged, a bit side on. Gladly returning the warm smile.

* * *

That placid afternoon, the skeleton and rag doll were like magnets attracted to each other.

Jack snuggled against his expecting wife on the blood red 'camel back' sofa, enclosed inside the domestic and gothically designed interior. Sally nestled into his chest, beaming a tranquil smile and eyes closed as to rest. Probably pretty close to falling asleep as her husband stroked her abdomen region this lovingly.

Unfortunately for him, though, their unborn child wasn't acting very active anymore since they returned to the manor the soul mates called their home. Or, at least, not communicating enough movement sometimes for anyone but Sally to witness intimately. "Still not moving anymore for it's parents, huh?" Jack tapped her belly, speaking as if he were talking to the baby itself.

"Aw, they just might be sleeping," she cooed. "Come on, darling. Show your daddy what you've got," Sally gently encouraged by rubbing her sides, tenderly trying the wake him or her if they were indeed sleeping.

"Yes! Show me what you've got. No need to be shy, little one," Jack chuckled, caressing Sally more.

She tittered as well. "Are you being a bit shy around Daddy?" Sally cocked her head, leaning closer into Jack. "Well, I am a little hungry. Maybe it is too? You can't perform on an empty stomach, I guess." Sally nudged off of Jack, for now. This clearly giving him the hint to provide something on a 'silver platter' for the woman eating for two.

The bone man laughed. "Yes, ma'am," Jack imitated a salute, equivalent to a lazy soldier's report to his fake commander.

Pushing himself off the couch and sauntering towards the kitchen's doorway, Jack set to his new task immediately. Although eager to revert back to their lovely cuddle session. So he steals one last glance of the gorgeous mother-in-the-making of his coming child by peering over his shoulder, before scavenging the kitchen for something to satisfy her. Sally has acquired quite the sweet tooth lately. He placed a fingertip to the notches engraved across his lips. That leftover Halloween candy could come in extra handy if unable to find anything else tasty of sugar.

Thus, scuffing the foot high step out of the way—the one purchased so dear Sally, bless her soul, could reach the higher shelves when he wasn't home. Jack opened cupboards with a good stretch over the protruding benchtop, quietly reminiscing as he did this.

He has earned a brand new purpose in life, being married to his beloved and acquiring the title of her husband. And to think, soon enough he'll have another reason—

_"Jack, come quick! The baby just kicked for me!"_

And just like that, reality merrily struck him again.


	7. New Pack Member

Sally abruptly recoiled.

Forcing her progressing baby blanket to be discarded, for now, hanging the stringy material on the armrest of her white wicker chair just above where the paint has begun to chip away. Swift and quick in stabbing both needles through one of the delicate crochet squares, seeping it through temporary holes woven in the pattern. Thus freeing her hands from the advancing possession to come into contact with her stomach. Her back curling over to suffice a cramp sensation—or as much as she could bend forward in this current state, anyway—without hurting herself.

The second his wife winced, Jack dropped the _Halloween Daily_ paper to fall onto his lap. Skull perking up with worrisome features, causing his boney neck to outstretch. "What is it? Did you feel something?" Jack sought, troubled even if nothing suggested anything overly extreme being in the wrong.

"Your little prince or princess just kicked me a little hard," she answered smugly as if he were in a predicament to admit blame. In the name of teasing, obviously.

He caught on to this straight-away, smirking. "Oh, did they now?" Jack folded in half his recent print of the local newspaper and stood upright, standing from his chesterfield armchair. Releasing the partially read paper to drop onto his now unaccompanied seat. Jack tramps the short, step-long distance to his beloved rag doll with palms situated on his pelvis to suggest mock irk. He knelt beside Sally before smoothly placing both skeletal hands on her slightly protuberant tummy, his overly large palms and equally lengthy phalanges covering the entirety of the area. A smile penetrating his skull when a faint kick came in feeble rebuttal.

Sally smiled as well to find some newfound, but not completely astray, contentment. Slightly amorous and glad the baby has reverted from strong kicks to moreover settle, thankfully. Perhaps he or she was merely shifting to a more comfortable position, and the mother-to-be couldn't blame them for that one bit. It _would_ be constricted where they are, in present hindsight.

"Now, what have I told you about needing to respect your mother?" Jack aptly lectured, cocking an inexistent eyebrow having to repeat himself just now. Although, it presumably couldn't hear him, let alone comprehend it's papa. Hence, all was in the name of sarcasm!

From the arched doorway leading into the occupied lounge room, a dazed Zero rounded inside. Hovering low to the floor-straight covered by one of many intricately detailed rugs strewn about the house. While carrying his eyelids half-lidded in patent fatigue. A plain blanket the width duration of a normal pillow topper—trimmed to fit his small dog breed well, thanks to Sally—stowed away to flop over his head and flow down his back, moving equivalent to waves in a slow-motion ocean adjacent with his ghostly self. Quite the fine cape for a toy dog, much like himself.

When he'd been woken from his nap on an upper storey, he felt the intuitive urge to check up on his master and mistress in case something was the matter. The two had been acting rather strange as of late, afterall, and he wanted to get in on whatever it was that made them joyful, anxious and caused Sally to cry sometimes. Every one combined creates quite the confusing mix if he did think or say so himself.

Dragging his ears and end of the blanket along the spotless ground, crossing the open threshold, the ghost dog levitated towards his duo of owners. The Skellington match the high ranking pack members, in his mind. The alpha and his mate as he distinguishes the lovebirds in a wild dog's perspective. That reverent view connecting him to historical heritage descending of undead wolves. These views not completely shaken from his deeply ingrained instincts.

Sally is the first to notice the pup's entrance, Jack being too engaged with whatever he was doing near her outwardly curved waist. "Hi, Zero," she greeted as kindly as she always did.

To which the royally retained canine yipped happily in response, momentarily quaking off his tired stature in order to shake the blanket off of him and drop it to the rugged floor. The pooch was glad to see she was in a brighter mood this evening, having been extra curious and attentive lately to her peculiar hormone-based changes.

Briefly, his master averted his attention this time. "Zero!" Jack sounded excited to see him! This made the ghost pup wag his sheet faster and wash away most of his drowsiness. "Come here, boy!" The skeleton man voiced enthusiastically, to which the spirit more than willingly obliged to do. Flying to the cheery couple with his own grin formed along his long snout and let several high-pitched barks escape him on the short distance there. Tail swaying with such speed and panting with his already elated expression.

As his master continues to lightly rub his spouse's abdomen region, Zero cares not to concern it for now as this happened frequently nowadays. "Come here," Jack bid, gently patting her stomach still and his smile stretching wide to nonexistent ears.

Alright, this was getting a little ridiculous. He was the dog, he should be the one getting the pats! Although, Miss Sally did deserve them… she still isn't a dog of any sort! What kind of sick game was his grown-up boy playing at? He resorted to cocking his head to the side in order to show obvious confusion.

His master continued rubbing her affectionately, motioning him to come closer, but the dog couldn't interpret what he was meant to do. Jack saying the word "baby" over and over, even though the word didn't define as anything to Zero's succinct knowledge of the two-leggeds' mutual language. So the only thing he thought to do was lick Jack's boney hand and Sally's blue one, hoping that's what is wanted of him.

Sally giggled as her skeleton shook his skull, lightheartedly. "No, boy. Feel here," he pointed to a spot on her stomach.

Zero didn't feel anyhow comfortable in this current situation, but observed the middle part of his mistress's body by employing his pumpkin nose into exercise, sniffing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the scent side of things which perplexed the animal further. At least, to differentiate scents he could unpack here with his sustainable knowledge.

Zero started to feel anxious forthwith, hoping Sally wasn't feeling too uncomfortable with this odd behaviour Jack was remarkably encouraging. The dog whined aloud amongst his bewilderment.

The King exhaled in jest, although a grin was still plastered across his skull. "Here, let me help you, boy," he calmly grasped a hold of the bottom part of the dog's apparition, the flap which acts as his front right paw.

Zero didn't mind the approach essentially. Knowing Jack for countless years, the animal placed a generous amount of trust in his boy. Though notwithstanding, the mutt was still accountable for overwhelming disarray as his master placed his sheet-like front on her—in a similar way he stroked her, except unmoving this time around.

Zero raised his nose high to look up at Miss Sally, wanting to make sure he was allowed to with her permission. Then furrowing his brows towards Jack's general direction when confident enough she was fine. The bone man responding with a keen "wait for it." Zero stayed loyal to abide by this command just as instructed hands-on. Patient for a couple of seconds, not particularly expecting anything before he faintly felt it. The dog's so-called famous sixth sense finally kicking in.

The ghost's ears gushed back, eye sockets spreading wide. Completely and utterly astounded. Did he sense what he thinks he just purport…? That little flutter he felt underneath his coat was certainly anything but nothing and there was only one solid explanation…

_A pup? A pup! They're having a pup!_

This explained everything! Goodness, it all was painfully evident to him now! Everything was suddenly coming clearly together in such a flash! It was the sensation of conducting witching magic to cheat at assembling once scattered puzzle pieces.

Gosh, the strange essences and aroma chafing from his mistress made total sense! And the small canine positively didn't know how to react to this thrilling news scoop! Expressing his ecstatic counteraction in a full-on whirl. Moaning uncontrollably to vocalise his exhilaration, burning off a bountiful amount of energy by zooming in circles every which way around the spacious room as his tongue stuck out in a pant to catch the rushing air. His pumpkin nose glowing so bright it almost shined a vivid yellow!

It took awhile for him to fully calm down after the stunning realisation. A brand new pack member and young playmate is on the way! Who wouldn't share his reaction?

Soaring back over the couple, Zero wailed happily. Bestowing congratulatory licks on each of their faces, unable to hide his unbridled joy. This act making Jack and Sally instantly bring their hands to their faces to wipe off any ghostly slobber—resembling a gooey substance or thin slim—before laughing alongside the bounding mutt gliding about in the background.

Zero lightly landing on Sally's lap as Jack remarked. "Do you think he knows now?"

Sally giggled, reading his sarcastic tone of voice while Zero nestled into her upper legs. Snuggling more into her with an ear flopped over her round tummy. Acting extremely gentle towards her, even more so than he usually behaved.

But the dog's eye sockets flicked open when he detected an unwelcome hand approaching. A groan escaping in a cautious admonitory, forgetting for a second who he was aiming it at. Though, almost immediately taking the almost primal impulse back on unspoken command.

Sally knitted her eyebrows together, losing her enrapture. "It's okay," she tenderly stroked the back of the canine's head, knowing he would never intentionally hurt her. Trying to simmer out his tiny but sudden outburst towards Jack.

"I think he's being a little protective," the man observed, flashing Zero a caveat stare.

Sally rubbed the dog's back, blinking. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of that assumption—she was both thankful for his aegis but not so much if he was going to try to get between her and the father of this child.

Jack tried to not cause such a huge fuss when Zero gave surrender. "You're a good dog for wanting to protect her, but don't forget your place. That's my baby in there," he half-joked with a mild chuckle to follow.

* * *

The next day, Zero was practically Sally's captain of security from there on out, staying close to her side for good chunks of each day. Allowing only Jack near her, albeit, since he was the father and accepted his young, Zero concluded—using primitive morals once again. Acting as a personal bodyguard to the highly regarded Queen of Halloween carrying the heir.

Sally had thankfully been relieved of her usual morning illness. Thus, consequently, she genuinely felt well enough to exit her blankets earlier than expected today. Briefly joining Jack—who rightly took the day off—in the kitchen to start making a beneficial breakfast. Until he was able to strike up a vague deal—or rather, plea—for her to sit this food preparation out to rest. Maybe a little overly concerned at the moment as she was with their little one who seemed to be pretty active as of late.

So, with a melodramatic sigh and a shake of the head, Sally surrendered. But ultimately, she was glad in the end. Receiving the lulling chance to snuggle into her rotting wicker chair and transport herself into a homely narrative of a talented author, known in the human realm as Edgar Allan Poe. Quietly enjoying 'The Black Cat' with Zero warming her slipper burdened feet while she awaits a gourmet breakfast, courtesy of her doting husband. She's truly excited to taste his best attempt in cooking slime batter pancakes alone, which smelled more than wonderful from the neighbouring room at this present time, she couldn't deny that!

All was calm and tranquil with the lovely scent looming through the air before a shrill scream echoed passim about the mansion, lasting around three seconds for a maximum time to interrupt the scene. Breaking Sally out of her reading headspace and disturbing the poor pooch once napping. She exhaled, perhaps they should consider changing that doorbell before the baby arrives.

_"I'll get it!"_

Jack ran into the lounge room, untying her old, food-stained apron from around his slender waist they now shared. Completely undoing the strap from behind that'd been hugging his back and walked over to Sally, planting a tender kiss against her forehead before tossing the smock onto his presently unclaimed armchair, the one sitting smartly across from hers.

The animate doll smiled softly as she watched him step out and into the little hallway, the one naturally acting as the house's entrance quarters. The jiggling of the door opening distinctively heard before Jack's voice was accompanied by a new, but all too familiar, one. Acquainted with many times in a good way, that is.

_"Mayor,"_ Jack subtly warned Sally, giving her a nimble heads up.

Which she understood and readjusted her dress accordingly to, just in case the easily worrisome politician noticed something was dissimilar about her appearance—even if her showing wasn't incredibly noticeable at this point through any of her closet's stocked dresses.

_"Please do come in,"_ the skeleton invited the male visitor inside their homely manor.

_"Oh, thank you, Jack,"_ he made his welcomed enter, skirting around the lounge room doorway. "Why, Miss Sally," he gaily accredited, stepping across the spacious interior to greet her formally. "It is a pleasure as always," his grin widened with her added company, stretching an arm out to shake hers.

The Queen beamed to return his warm reception. Forgetting, just for a minute, about her and Jack's significant secret as she raises her own hand from her lap, about to lean forward by means to shake his before someone growled. Albeit, Zero's unforeseen snarl was clement, the cautionary sound was enough for Mayor to spin his second face 'round to whirl to his front with a hollow click. Putting his hands of slickly red coloured nails to his large, overexaggerated frown. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!" The Mayor hadn't, even for a second, counted on Zero to whip a small grumble at him! Had he done something wrong?! _Oh, no, no—no!_

Jack and Sally threw a nervous glance at each other. How were they going to cover this one up? Zero was a great dog, not aggressive in the slightest except for today, apparently. The Mayor knew that and, heck, the entire town knew that for an absolute fact! None in this town called home were afraid to give the canine a scratch behind the ears if the genial ghost happened to pass by in the streets. Zero was nearly everybody's friendly neighbourhood pet in some way or another and he, the notable dog of the Pumpkin Patch, was fond of almost everyone. This was extraordinarily out of character for him.

Although, his behaviour was only understandable if you knew the endearing reason behind it.

"Oh, uh—sorry, Mayor," Jack clambered. "I don't know what's come over him this morning…"

"He _did_ chew up your shoe this morning," she made a fast lie on the spot, Jack almost making a face to silently ask, _he did?_ Then thankfully caught on before Mr. Mayor could. "Maybe he's angry we won't give him a dog biscuit because of that," Sally mentioned, giving the fib some further and believable depth.

"Ah—yes, of course! That would explain it. Good thinking, Sally," he rattled on, faking his grin and tone. "Out now, boy," Jack then pointed his finger outside, directing to exit the room. And along with his harsh tone, he looked at Zero sternly. Eye sockets narrowing in articulate seriousness.

Dropping his ears and losing part of his protective flare, Zero hovered passively. Surveying Sally quickly before giving her a loving lick on the hand, to which gained him a brief pat on the head. Having to then reluctantly obey his master and leave the room.

His owners' word was the law to him.

"I do apologize if I did something to provoke him in any sort of way," the Mayor rued, fixing his spider-bow-tie shakily. The politician's nervous eyes audiencing the pup until Zero was completely out of eyesight. This Mayor—the fellow nominated year-after-year as a sort of vice Pumpkin King to this town, plus Jack's royal and most trusted advisor—felt somewhat responsible for Zero's predicament getting him in trouble. Yet he barely thought longer or hard about anything potentially resulting from his fault, still stuck in trying to wrap his mind around why the dog lashed out! _What did I do?! What have I done?!_

"Not at all, Mayor," Jack quickly assured, taking his seat stationed right beside Sally's and secretly removed his apron castaway from before, dropping it to the floor behind his one-person throne. Politely gesturing his counterpart to seat himself anywhere he so pleases as a pleasurable houseguest.

Wary of just his wife and dog, Jack has always considered the corpulent man to be a good friend. Working alongside him so closely every year was bound to make them grow a bond, afterall. His support and faith, he felt, wasn't only displayed since he was the King, but more on a personal note too. And maybe that's why Jack hadn't expressed his doubts or opened up with many of his concerns, because of the occupation side of the matter. The Mayor's unbeknownst pressure of relying on Jack as a stability centre to the whole town the possible reason as to why work sometimes out rules him as a friend.

The Mayor quickly chose to sit on a nearby footrest, a chairlike piece adequate to accommodate his legs' short stretch. "I understand you did call in and take leave today, Jack," the rotund man began anxious as if he were perpetrating the monarch's time. Having to make mentally to remind himself to calm down, this guy wasn't only his colleague but a good friend of his! So he inhaled a contrived, quavery breath. "But, some official folks and I have been a little—uhm—concerned. Your days off are becoming much more frequent—such as this week, for example, this is your third day out of the week so far. And we also couldn't help but think something might be… wrong."

Jack pushed his spine deeper to his armchair's back, resisting an itch to come clean right then and there to somewhat wipe their inaccurate bother. It was never a good day in the office with these minuscule dramas stressing about him.

"There have even been some troubling rumours circulating about the town that you are even planning to resign from the throne," the Mayor hiccuped, being only a pitch away from whining out his sentence.

"What? No!" Jack straightened, very close to being outraged because members of Halloween Town would believe he'd step down and pretty much abandon his people… his family, like this! "Oh, heavens—no, I would never! Especially without reasoning behind it—"

"Oh my… thank goodness," the Mayor wailed in pure relief.

Sally watched the situation, wide-eyed as the Mayor practically crawled across the floor to his Pumpkin King and shook his boney hand wildly while Jack continuously gave him many reassurances and firm pats on the back to lull the man to a calmer state. She couldn't catch each word spoken between them as she used a lot of her inner willpower not to rub her stomach when the baby began kicking this morning. Either their upcoming secret was responding to the new voice, Sally's rapid change in emotion or simply chose this moment best to switch positions again.

* * *

"Goodbye, Mayor, careful not to trip on the stairs on your way out."

The elected official bemoaned, remaining in a relieved stage of relief. He'll be more than happy to report that their man, Jack, resigning was nothing but hooey spread from false rumours. "Oh, yes—I will, Jack. Thank you."

And with that, Sally heard the front door gently close. Then Jack came back in the 'living' room once more, exhaling and wiping a hand across his smooth skull. "Well, that conversation was certainly something."

She gave a small nod in subdued agreement, fabric hands moving downwards to encircle her slightly larger stomach. When she did this, made its shape more prevalent by pulling her dress to curve around it more to barely hide the fact a fresh new citizen was on the way. "We have to tell the town about our news soon. I'll be showing through my dresses by sometime next month…"

"Hey… We have plenty of time," he tried to console, kneeling before her to envelop her tiny blue hands. Honestly, she was right—they wouldn't have as much time as they'd like to. But, he wasn't looking for anybody's approval on their coming bundle of joy. If their society's opinions weren't favourable, he didn't care. "How about we wait on this until next month's meeting roles around?"

Sally nodded, almost woefully.

"And, if anyone questions your appearance before then, just say we had lots of leftover chocolate Easter eggs," he laughed, making a joke out of this straining situation—all in good fun!

Sally forced a laugh, wiping moisture from the corner of her eye. "That's funny—" she abruptly paused to sniff the air, thoughtfully. "Jack, do you smell something?"

He inhaled, indeed catching a whiff of something through his nasal cavity. "Smells like smoke. It must just be the fire, I'll put it out," he concluded, in the middle of turning to go over and kill the fire. "The chimney's likely clogged again."

"Jack, the fireplace isn't lit…"

The skeleton-man gritted his teeth, eye sockets widening. "The pancakes! Won't be a second, dear!" He exclaimed before promptly dashing off in a desperate attempt to rescue the searing breakfast.

Sally smiled slightly on one side before her face became solemn. A deep part of her wished her and Jack didn't have to break the news so widely, secretly wishing they could take this away from the public eye. But she knew better than to even attempt doing that. That was selfish, and their child did deserve to be a prince or princess if they were to grow up to be anything like their father before them…


End file.
